The First And Last Love
by Arsi954
Summary: Apa itu cinta? Bukankah cinta itu adalah untuk saling melengkapi bukan saling menyakiti.?. "Jadi, Kemana saja kau saat aku kesusahan dulu?"- Haechan.[ Markhyuck/Markchan]slight: Nochan.
1. chapter 1

Main cast : Mark,Haechan,Jaemin,

Jeno,Lucas.

Support cast :Jisung, Chenle, Lami, (Cast akan muncul satu persatu sesuai alur ceritanya).

Pairing : Markhyuck/Markchan,Nochan.

Warn : Boy boy, Bl, Typo(s).

.

.

.

Happy Reading :)

.

.

.

"Yak! Jisung-aa, Kembalikan bukuku!!" Teriakan melengking seorang wanita Itu menggelegar di setiap penjuru koridor.

"Kemarilah, Ambilah jika kau bisa" Ucap jisung sambil mebgangkat buku wanita itu tinggi tinggi.

"Jisung-aa, Kumohon kembalikan kepadaku yaa" Ucap wanita itu sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya.

"Eiyy, Meskipun kau memasang puppy eyesmu itu aku tidak akan tergoda, Jadi cepat ambilah ini" Ucap jisung sambil mengangkat buku itu lebih tinggi lagi.

"Yak! Jisung-aa kembalikan padaku cepat!!" Ucap wanita itu sambil berusaha merebut buku itu dari tangan jisung.

"Lami-aa, Aku tidak akan mengembalikan ini kalau kau tid-"

"Jisung-aa, Cepat kembalikan itu kepada lami." Teriak seorang laki laki membuat mereka berdua menoleh kepada sang pemilik suara itu.

"Oh, Haechan seongsanim" Ucap Mereka berdua sambil membungkukkan badanya 90.

"Jisung-aa, cepat kembalikan buku itu kepada lami, Dan segerlah masuk kekelas seni, Semua teman teman kalian Sudah menunggu kalian" Ucap haechan memperingati mereka berdua.

"Baiklah, Ssaem" Ucap mereka berdua bersamaan. Jisung pun segera mengembalikan buku itu kepada lami dan mereka berdua pun berlari menuju kelas seni dan diikuti haechan juga.

.

.

.

"Baiklah, Anak anak kita mulai pelajarannya" Teriak haechan kepada murid muridnya.

"Hari ini tugasnya adalah melukis, Kalian harus melukis seseorang yang menurut kalian adalah orang yang spesial" Ucap haechan sambil menunjukkan senyuman manisnya.

"Ssaem, Apakah anggota keluarga boleh" Ucap laki laki yang berasal dari china -Zhoung Chenle-.

"Boleh, Pokoknya yang menurut kalian orang itu adalah orang yang spesial" Jawab haechan membenarkan pertanyaan chenle.

Setelah itu pun semua murid murid memulai sesi melukisnya. Haechan pun juga melukis.

Dia melukis seseorang yang selalu ada dihatinya, yang selalu menemaninya saat dia kesulitan waktu itu, Memberinya kebahagiaan sehingga dia melupakan kesedihannya, Orang yang selalu spesial dihatinya meskipun dia tidak bersamanya lagi, Tidak disisinya lagi. Tiba tiba kristal bening meluncur dengan lancangnya dari mata indahnya saat dia mengingat sosok itu lagi. Haechan pun segera menghapus air matanya kasar. Ya, Dia tidak boleh menangis. Dia kan laki laki kenapa dia cengeng seperti ini!?. Haechan tenangkan dirimu ok!.

"Ssaem, Aku sudah selesai melukisnya" Ucap salah saru muridnya meyadarkannya dari lamunanya.

"Ah, Lami-aa kau sudah selesai?, Ah, kemarilah akan kulihat hasil lukisanmu" Ucap haechan sambil memasang senyuman menghangatkannya.

Lami pun segera menyerahkan lukisan itu kepada haechan. Haechan yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum.

"Lami-aa, Boleh ssaem bertanya?" Ucap haechan sambil memandang lami dengan padangan penuh godanya.

"Tentu saja boleh, Ssaem ingin bertanya apa?"

"Apakah ini Kyungmin?" Ucap haechan dengan nada menggoda.

Lami yang mendengar itu seketika wajahnya sangat merah, semerah tomat. Haechan yang melihat lami sedang malu malu seperti itu hanya tertawa kecil melihat sikap muridnya satu ini.

"Ssaem, bu-bukan itu buka kyungmin sungguh" Ucap lami meyakinkan haechan bahwa itu bukan kyungmin. Tapi, Nyatanya sia sia saja haechan gurunya itu selalu tau. Huft.. sungguh menyebalkan bukan?.

"Lami-aa, Apa kau menyukai kyungmin?" Ucap haechan tak henti hentinya menggoda lami. Lami yang ditanya seperti itu bingung ingin mengatakan apa kepada haechan apakah dia harus jujur kepada gurunya ini kalau dia itu sangat sangat sangat menyukai Kyungmin. Namja populer disekolah ini.

"Ssaem, Aku sudah selesai" Ucap seorang laki laki tampan itu sambil meyerahkan lukisannya kepada Haechan.

"Ah, Kyungmin lukisanmu sangat indah" Ucap haechan sambil menunjukkan senyuman terbaiknya. Kyungmin yang mendengar pujian haechan untuk lukisannya itu hanya tersenyum tipis.

Haechan pun menoleh kesampin kanan dimana lami berada. Dia melihat lami hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajahnya yang tambah memerah. Haechan hanya terkekeh saja melihat sikap lami yang sangat malu malu seperti itu.

"Hmm, Lami-aa apa kau tidak apa apa kenapa wajahmu sangat merah apa kau sakit?" Ucap kyungmin sambil mendekati lami. Lami yang sedang didekati oleh kyungmin seperti itu bergerak gelisah.

"A-Ah, Ti-tidak aku tidak a-apa apa" Ucap lami dengan kegugupannya. Ah! Tidak bahkan wajahnya kini bertambah sangat memerah.

Haechan yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh melihat mereka berdua. Melihat betapa lucunya mereka berdua.

"Ekhem.." Deheman haechan pun mengalihkan padangan mereka kepadanya.

"Sekarang kalian boleh duduk, apakah kalian tidak lelah berdiri terus disini?" Ucap haechan sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada lami. Lami yang melihat itu pun agak bernafas lega karena jantungnya yang mendadak berdetak lebih cepat karena melihat kyungmin tadi. Hah.., Ssaem terima kasih kau telah menyelamatkanku dan juga jantungku. Batin lami berteriak terima kasih kepada haechan. Akhirnya, mereka berdua pun duduk ketempat mereka masing masing. Tak lama kemudian satu persatu murid muridnya mengumpulkan hasil lukisan mereka kepada haechan.

"Anak anak lukisan kalian semua sangat bagus bagus ternyata perkembangan melukis kalian sangat cepat" Haechan berucap sambil tersenyum kepada murid muridnya. Murid muridnya yang mendengar pujian itu hanya membalasnya dengan tertawa kecil.

"Eh, Ssaem, Aku tadi melihatmu melukis, Bisakah kita melihat lukisanmu ssaem?" Ucap salah satu muridnya yang sangat cantik-Jeon somi-.

"Ya, ssaem apakah kita boleh melihatnya?" Timpal jisung kepada haechan.

"Iya, ssaem kita ingin melihatnya" Ucap murid muridnya bersamaan. Haechan yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah, Aku akan memperlihatkan lukisanku kepada kalian."Ucap haechan sambil mengambil lukisannya tadi lalu menggantungkannya didepan. Setelah, menggantungkannya semua murid muridnya pun melihat sambil berbisik bisik.

"Ah, ssaem siapa itu, Bahkan aku tidak pernah melihatnya sama sekali" Ucap lami penasaran.

"Iya, ssaem kukira ssaem melukis jungwoo seongsanim" Ucap somi sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Iya, kukira juga ssaem melukis jungwoo seongsanim, Karena kalian terlihat dekat kita semua mengira bahwa ssaem dan jungwoo seongsanim itu berpacaran. Betul tidak?" Ucap jisung sambil melihat kearah chenle. Chenle hanya menganggukkan kepalanya membenarkan pertanyaan jisung.

Haechan yang mendengar tanggapan semua muridnya itu hanya terkekeh. Oh, Ayolah dia dan jungwoo itu hanya berteman tidak lebih dari itu sungguh!.

"Anak anak, ssaem dan jungwoo seongsanim itu hanya berteman sungguh"Ucap haechan meyakinkan semua murid muridnya.

"Lalu, Orang spesial haechan ssaem itu siapa?" Tanya muridnya -lee jinsol-.

"Orang spesialku adalah yang berada didalam lukisan ini anak anak" Haechan mununjuk lukisannya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Lalu, diamana sekarang oran itu? Ssaem apakah kita boleh tau?" Tanya kyungmin.

"Iya,benar lalu diamana orang itu ssaem, Lalu, kita juga penasaran kenapa ssaem sangat membenci olahraga basket dan kenapa ssaem sangat menyukai dunia seni kami ingin tau alasannya ssaem" Ucap lami dengan tingkah keponya.

"Orang itu..., Orang itu telah meninggalkanku ketempat yang sangat jauh" Ucap haechan sambik tersenyum pahit.

"Lalu, Alasan kenapa ssaem sangat membenci olahraga basket dan sangat menyukai seni itu adalah karena adanya seseorang dimasa laluku." Haechan mengatakan itu dengan mata yang berkaca kaca.

"bisakah, ssaem ceritakan kepada kami" Ucap chenle penasaran.

Saat haechan ingin membuka mulutnya untuk bercerita tiba tiba terdengar bel tanda untuk pulang berbunyi.

"Anak anak besok saja yaa, ssaem ceritakan waktunya pulang nanti orang tua kalian mencari kalian" Ucap haechan sambik membereskan peralatan peralatnnya.

"Tidak! ssaem, Kami tidak ingin pulang kalau ssaem tidak bercerita" Ucap Jisung sambil berdiri dari kursinya.

"Iya, ssaem kita akan mengabari orang tua kami bahwa kita akan pulang terlambat pokoknya ssaem harus bercerita kepada kami." Ucap Somi yang segera di iyakan oleh semua murid muridnya.

Haechan yang melihatnya hanya menganga. Bagaimana bisa semua murid muridnya tidak ingin pulang karena ingin mendengarkan ceritanya. Akhirnya, Keputusan haechan oun sudah bulat dia pun duduk kembaki dikursi guru. Semua muri muridnya sudah mengabari orang tua mereka masing masing bahkan mereka sudah sangat tenangnya duduk ditempat mereka masing masing untuk mnendegarkan ceritanya.

"Hah.." Haechan menghela nafas untuk memulai ceritanya.

"Pada saat itu.."

.

.

.

Flashback On :

"Haechan-aa, Cepatlah sayang, Lucas sudah menunggumu!" Teriak ibunya dari luar kamarnya.

"Iya, Eomma" Jawab haechan. Haechan pun mengambil tasnya dan segera beranjak keluar. Haechan pun berpamitan kepada ibunya dan berjalan keluar menemui lucas yang sudah menunggunya diluar.

"Yak! Haechan-aa, Kau lama sekali apa yang kau lakukan didalam haa!, Aku sudah menunggumu lebih dari satu jam!" Protes lucas kepada haechan.

"Yak! kau itu cerewet sekali yaa!, Cepat kita nanti akan terlambat!" Bentak haechan kepada lucas. Lucas pun segera menumpangi sepedanya dan disusul haechan yang duduk dikursi boncengnya.

"Yak! Lucas-aa bisa cepat sedikit tidak kita hampir terlambat tau!" Ucap haechan sambil memukuli punggung lucas.

"Yak! Tenangnglah, kita hampir sampai! Kau itu berat jadi kan aku mengayun sepedanya agak lambat" ejek lucas kepada haechan. Mereka pun telah memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"Apa kau bilang tadi! Dasar! kau itu yaa!" ucap haechan marah sambil menggelitiki perut lucas.

"Yak! haechan-aa, jangan menggelitikiku nanti kita akan jatuh!" Bentak lucas kepada haechan. Haechan pun menghentikan kegiatannya menggelitiki lucas tadi. Mereka pun telah sampai ketempat pemarkiran sepeda. Haechan pun segera turun. Dan beranjak meninggalkan lucas tapi tiba tiba teriakan lucas memberhentikan langkahnya.

"Yak!Haechan-aa kau mau kemana bantu aku untuk memakirkannya"Ucap lucas kepada haechan.

"Aku tidak mau!, Salah sendiri kau membawa sepeda buntutmu itu lagi kau kan punya mobil kenapa tidak pakai mobil sih?, Untung saja kita juga tidak terlambat karena sepeda buntutmu ini!, kenapa tidak kau jual saja sih?!" Ucap haechan dengan nada mengejeknya kepada lucas.

"Hei! Asal kau tau saja ini sepeda peninggalan ayahku jadi aku tidak akan pernah menjualnya." Ucap lucas dengan nada tegasnya kepada haechan.

"Ck! Terserahmu saja!" Haechan berdecak kesal dia pun meninggalkan lucas untuk menuju kekelasnya. sama saja berbicara dengannya itu seperti berbicara seperti batu. Jadi, lebih baik dia kekelas saja.

"Yak! Haechan-aa kau mau kemana haa!?" Teriak lucas kepada haechan yang sudah melangkah agak jauh dari tempatnya.

"Kekelas!" Teriak haechan balik.

"Dasar!" Ucap lucas, dan segera memakirkan sepedanya.

Haechan menyusuri koridor sekolah sambil memainkan ponselnya. Tiba tiba ada seseorang menepuk bahunya dan memberikan bunga kepadanya. Dia yang tidak mengerti dengan semua ini pun ingin bertanya tapi orang itu terbuburu buru meninggalkannya. Tiba tiba da seseorang lagi memberinya bunga.

"Hei!, Apa ini semua!" Haechan bertanya kepada orang itu tapi tidak dijawab.

"Siapa, Yang mengasihiku bunga " Ucap haechan pelan sambil memperhatikan bunga yang ada digenggamannya.

"Aku" Tiba tiba terdengar suara orang yang menurutnya sangat familar ditelinganya. Dia pun segera menoleh kesumber suara. Saat dia menoleh betapa terkejutnya dia saat melihat bahwa pujaan hatinya lah yang ia lihat. Dia pun segera berlari menghampiri pujaan hatinya dan mengahambur kepelukan hangat kekasihnya.

"Kenapa, kau tidak mengabariku kalau kau sudah pulang dari jeju" Ucap haechan sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya didada bidang kekasihnya.

"Ya, Karena aku ingin memberikanmu kejutan" Jawabnya kepada haechan ,sambil mengelus sayang rambut haechan.

"Jeno-yaa, Aku sangat merindukanmu" Ucap haechan sambil menatap mata indah kekasihnya itu - Lee jeno - namanya.

"Aku, juga sangat meridukanmu" Ucap jeno menangkup pipi tembam haechan.

Haechan hanya tersenyum bahagia. Jeno mengecup sayang kening haechan. Haechan menikmati kecupan itu sungguh!. Karena dia sangat merindukan semua yang ada pada Jeno terutama kecupan dikening yang selalu diberikan jeno padanya.

"Hmm, Nanti apakah kau ada acara?" Tanya jeno kepada haechan. Haechan yang ditanya seperti itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu akan ku tunggu kedatanganmu nanti malam di cafe yang selalu kita temui seperti biasanya"Ucap jeno sambil membenarkan poni haechan yang sedikit berantakan karena tertiup angin tadi.

"Hmm, Baiklah" jawab haechan sambil menunjukkan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Hmm, Biklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu aku ada urusan sebentar, Jaga dirimu baik baik yaa" Ucap jeno sambil mengecup pucuk kepala haechan dan beranjak meninggalkan haechan.

Haechan pun segera berajalan menuju kekelasnya. Saat ini adalah ujian kedua kelulusanya jadi dia tidak ingin terlambat kalau dia terlambat pasti dia akan terkena hukuman. Disetiap perjalanannya menuju kekelasnya senyuman manisnya tidak pernah berhenti mengembang diwajah cantiknya. Saat telah sampai dikelas diapun segera duduk dibangkunya sambil tersenyum melihat bunga yang ada dalam genggamannya.

"Hai! Haechan kau sedang apa?" Tiba tiba ada suara mengangetkannya.

"Yak! Jaemin-aa kau mengagetkanku!"Kesal haechan kepada jaemin. Bahkan jatungnya saja mau copot.

"Yaa,Maaf emangnya kau ini juga kenapa, Kenapa seyum senyum sendiri tidak jelas seperti itu apa kau sudah gila?" Ucap jaemin memastikan.

"Yak, Enak saja kau mengataiku gila!, Ku tau jaemin-aa"Ucap haechan sambil memegang kedua lengan jaemin agar bisa menatapnya.

"Tidak, Aku tidak tau" Jawab jaemin polos.

"Yak! Tentu saja kau tidak tau aku belum menceritakannya padamu bodoh!, Jaemin-aa, Jeno sudah kembali dari jeju dan nanti malam dia mengajakku makan malam di cafe biasanya" Ucap haechan sambil menatap jaemin dengan mata berbinarnya.

"Wah, Benarkah selamat haechan-aa" Ucap jaemin sambil memeluk haechan erat . Dia sangat bahagia kalau melihat sahabtnya bahagia.

"Iya, Jaemin-aa, Nanti kau temani aku yaa?" Ucap haechan kepada jaemin

"Lalu?, Aku untuk apa disana apa aku akan jadi obat nyamuk bagimu dan jeno? Tidak aku tidak mau" Sela jaemin.

"Tidak, sampai cafenya kok hanya kau mengantarku sampai permpatan jalan didepan cafenya nanti kau bisa boleh pulang karena aku takut melewati jalan yang ada didekat rumahku sendirian, Jadi kau mau menemaniku kan?" Ucap jaemin sambil mengeluarkan aegyonya kepada jaemin.

"Hah.. baiklah" ucap jaemin. Haechan yang mendengarnya tersenyum bahagia.

Kring!Kring!

Bel masuk pun berbunyi para kasaeng pun berhamburan masuk kedalam kelas masing masing masing untuk memulai sesi ulanganya.

.

.

Tak terasa hari pun sudah menjelang malam. Haechan yang sedang sibuk berkutik dengan bajunya dilemari. Setelah beberapa lama berkutik dengan bajunya dia pun telah menemukan baju yang Menurutnya cocok dengan badannya. Setelah itu dia pun mengganti bajunya. Dan segera beranjak keluar. Dia pun mengambil ponselnya untuk menelpon jaemin.

"Jaemin-aa, Kau ada dimana sekarang" Tanya haechan kepada jaemin.

"Aku sudah ada didepan rumahmu cepatlah keluar" Jawab jaemin diseberang sana.

"Ah, Baiklah tunggu sebentar" Ucap haechan sambil mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

"Eomma, Aku pergi dulu yaa" Pamit haechan kepada ibunya.

"Iya sayang, Hati hati dijalan yaa, Dan juga jangan pulang terlalu malam yaa" Ucap ibunya memperingati.

"Iya, eomma" Setelah berpamitan kepada ibunya dia pun segera beranjak keluar untuk menemui jaemin.

"Jaemin-aa" Sapa haechan kepad jaemin. Jaemin yang mendengar sapaan haechan hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Hmm, Jaemin-aa bagaimana penampilanku" Ucap haechan kepada jaemin agar jaemin menilai penampilannya hari ini.

"Hmm, Hari ini kau sangat cantik" Jawab jaemin dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Yak! Aku ini tampan bukan cantik!, Asal kau tau saja yaa aku ini laki laki bukan perempuan" Protes haechan kepada jaemin saat dia telah mengatainya cantik. Oh, Ayolah dia itu laki laki bukan perempuan. Dia pun mempoutkan bibirnya sebal. Jaemin yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh.

"Hmm, Jadi tidak makan malamnya dengan jeno?" Tanya jaemin kepada haechan.

"Tentu saja jadi" Ucap haechan membenarkan pertanyaan jaemin tadi.

"Baiklah, Ayo kita berangkat" Ajak jaemin kepada haechan.

"Baiklah, Ayo" Mereka berdua pun berjalan menuju cafe yang mereka tuju.

.

.

"Bye, Jaemin-aa, Hati hati dijalan yaa" Ucap haechan sambil melambai lambaikan tangannya kepada jaemin.

"Iya, Haechan-aa kau juga hati hati yaa, Semoga sukses" Jawab jaemin kepada haechan sambil membalas lambaian tangan haechan. Setelah sesi acara lambai melambai mereka itu. Haechan pun segera menyebrang jalan untuk menuju cafe yang dibuat kencannya dengan jeno.

Tapi, Ketika saat dia menyabrang. Tiba tiba ada sebuah mobil melaju dengan kencangnya dan..

BRAK!!!

Haechan merasa tubuhnya terpental jauh. dari tempatnya. Dia sempat melihat ada seorang laki laki mendekatinya dan menepuk nepuk pipinya. Tapi tiba tiba dia pun masuk kembali kedalam mobilnya dan melajukan mobilnya dengan kencangnya. Dan setelah itu semua sudah sangat gelap.

"Hey, Kenapa ini"

"Bagaimana ini dia kasihan sekali" Bisik bisik semua orang yang melihat tubuh haechan yang sudah dipenuhi dengan darah.

Jaemin yang sedang membeli es krim pun dibuat bingung karena semua orang mengeruminu jalan raya. Apakah ada pertunjukan pantonim? Tapi kenpa dijalan raya?. Ah,lebih baik dia lihat saja. Setelah dia membeli es krim dia pun segera menuju kerumunan itu dan juga menerobosnya. Tapi, Betapa kagetnya dia saat dia melihat tubuh temannya haechan yang sudah tergeletak tak berdaya dan dipenuhi dengan darah.

"HAECHAN-AA!!" teriak jaemin dan segera menghampuri tubuh haechan. Dia menepuk nepuk pipi haechan berharap ini adalah gurauan. Tapi, Dia yakin ini bukan gurauan ini adalah kenyataan bktinya haechan tidak membuka matanya sedari tadi.

"Hiks..Hikss.., Tolong bantu aku untuk membawa temanku kerumah sakit, Ahjussi, Tolong siapapun kumohon tolonglah aku hiks.." Ucap jaemin kepada kerumunan orang orang itu. Dan akhirnya pun ada juga orang yang berbaik hati menolongnya untuk membawa haechan kerumah sakit.

.

.

"Haechan-aa, kumohon sadarlah hiks.." Ucap jaemin sambil memegangi tangan haechan yang saat ini telah berbaring ditempat tidur dorong rumah sakit.

"Maaf, Tuan, Tuan tidak boleh masuk tuan tunggu saja disini" ucap suster itu menghentikan jaemin yang ingin masuk keruan UGD.

"Tapi susuter-" Ucap jaemin berhenti saat suster itu telah menutup ruang UGDnya.

"Hiks..Hiks..Haechan-aa" Tangis jaemin sambil memegangi mulutnya. Ah, iya dia hampir lupa dia belum mengabari ibunya haechan dan juga sepupunya lucas. Dia pun segera mengambil ponselnya disaku celanannya dan mencari nomor lucas dikontak ponselnya. Saat dia sudah menemukan nomonrnya dia pun segera menelpon lucas.

"Yeobeseyo?" Ucap lucas disebrang sana.

"Yeobeseyo, Lucas-aa, cepat kau kemari aku berada di korean hospital sekarang" Ucap jaemin cepat.

"Rumah sakit? Memangnya kau kenapa? Kenapa dirumah sakit? Apakah ada yang sakit?" Ucap lucas heran. kenapa tiba tiba jaemin memintanya dirumah sakit?.

"Hiks..Hiks.. Haechan" Ucap jaemin disela tangisannya.

"Haechan? Ada apa dengan haechan?" Sekarang nada bicara lucas menunjukkan kekhawatiran.

"Hiks.. Haechan.. Hachan kecelakaan lucas-aa" Ucap jaemin sepelan mungkin. Tapi, Lucas masih bisa mendengarnya.

"APA??!!, Lalu dimana haechan sekarang? bagaiman keadaan dia juga sekarang?!" Tanya lucas khawatir.

"Dia sekrang berada di UGD, Tapi kalau keadaanya aku belum tau karena dia masih diperiksa dengan dokter." Ucap Jamin kepada lucas.

"Baiklah, Kalu begitu aku akan kesan" Ucap lucas sambil menyambar jacket dan kunci mobilnya.

"Iya, Ajak ibunya haechan juga kemari yaa lucas-aa" Ucap jaemin memperingati lucas.

"Ya, Baiklah" jawab lucas dan segera mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

"Hiks..Hiks. Haechan-aa" Tangis jaemin menjadi. Sungguh, Jaemin sangat khawatir sekarang Dia takut kalau haechan tidak sadar?, Mengalami pendarahan dan sebagainya dia sangat takut. Pemikiran tidak jelas itu selalu bermunculan dikepalanya. Yang Harus ia lakukan saat ini hanya berdo'a.

"Semoga.. Kau tidak apa apa haechan-aa, Hiks.. hikss.. segeralah bangun kami mengkhawatirkanmu..hiks..hiks"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Lanjut atau hapus?

Halo semua~

Maaf yaa kalau ffku ini jelek, Terus Typonya bertebaran dan penulisannya yang nggak bener tolong dimaafin yaa~~:). Semoga teman teman semua mau meberikan review dan sarannya kepadaku agar aku bisa tau kesalahanku dimana:)~~.

Terima Kasih~~{}


	2. Chapter 2

Main cast : Mark,Haechan,Jaemin,Jeno,Lucas.

Support cast :Jisung, Chenle, Lami, (Cast akan muncul satu persatu sesuai alur ceritanya).

Pairing : Markhyuck/Markchan,Nochan.

Warn : Boy x Boy, Bl, Typo(s)

.

.

.

"Eomonim?!" Teriak lucas saat dia sudah sampai dirumah haechan. Lucas terus mencari cari keberadaan ibu haechan. Sampai akhirnya, dia pun menemukan ibunya haechan sedang berada didapur.

"Eomonim?" Panggil lucas kepada ibu haechan. Ibu haechan yang mendengar suara pun menoleh dan melihat keberadaan lucas disana.

"Ah, Lucas-aa, Ada apa kemari nak?" Ucap ibu haechan sambil mematikan kompor dan menghampiri lucas.

"E-eomonim, Bisakah eomonim ikut denganku? Ini sangat penting" Ucap lucas gugup.

"Memangnya, Kau ingin kemana lucas-aa?" Tanya ibu haechan kepada lucas.

"Kerumah sakit" Jawab lucas lirih. Dia takut untuk mengatakannya kepada ibu haechan. Pasalnya haechan adalah anak satu satunya dikeluarganya. Dan Ibunya juga sangat menyayangi haechan. Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa apa kepada ibunya haechan karena mendengar haechan kecelakaan?.

"Ke Rumah sakit? Siapa yang sedang sakit lucas-aa?" Tanya ibu haechan heran.

"Eomonim? Haechan?H-Haechan?"Ucap lucas terbata bata dia ragu untuk mengatakannya sungguh.

"Kenapa? Ada apa dengan haecahan lucas-aa?" Jawab ibu haechan. Sekarang dia merasakan suasana hatinya tidak enak sekarang.

"Haechan, Kecelakaan eomo-"

PRANG!!

Seketika piring yang ibu haechan pegang jatuh kelantai hingga menyisakan pecahan piring itu berserakan dimana mana.

"APA?!!, Sekarang bagaimana keadaannya lucas-aa, Ayo kita harus kesana lucas-aa, Ayo cepat!" Ucap ibu haechan sambil menarik narik tangan lucas.

"Iya, Eomonim kita akan berangkat sekarang ayo" Ajak lucas kepada ibu haechan. Mereka pun berjalan keluar menuju pintu utama dan menguncinya. Setelah menguncinya mereka pun segera masuk kemobil dan lucas segera melajukan mobilnya sekarang.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil sport berhenti dihalaman rumah yang cukup besar. Seseorang itu pun segera keluar mobil dan berjalan masuk kedalam rumahnya. Saat dia ingin pergi kekamarnya dilantai atas, Tiba tiba ada suara memanggil namanya.

"Mark!, Dari mana saja kau?" Tanya seorang laki laki paruh baya itu kepada laki laki bernama mark lee.

"Aku dari-"

"Dari club malam lagi?" Tanya laki laki paruh baya itu memastikan.

"Iya, Aku dari Club malam" Jawab mark santai.

"Mark! Dady sudah berapa kali bilang padamu jangan hanya ke club malam saja pekerjaanmu. Sesekali belajarlah kau tidak ingin seperti Kakakmu jaehyun yang setiap hari mendapatkan nilai memuaskan" Ucap orang itu memperingati mark dengan nada oteriter miliknya.

"Dad! Sayangnya, Aku tidak seperti jaehyun hyung yang sangat pintar." Jawab mark dengan nada santainya dan beralih meninggalkan ayahnya yang melihat tajam kearahnya.

Setelah Mark samapai dikamarnya. Dia pun segera menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang empuknya. Pikirannya melayang kejadian tadi saat dia dengan kecerobohannya menabrak seorang laki laki dan yang membuatnya bersalah setengah mati kepada orang itu adalah karena dia membiarkan tubuh itu penuh luka tanpa membawanya kerumah sakit.

Ceklek!

Suara pintu terbuka itu pun membuyarkan lamunan mark. Dan melihat kearah pintu kamarnya dan mendapati jaehyun yang sedang menghampirinya sambil membawakan makanan dan minuman.

"Mark, Ada apa denganmu? kenapa kau terlihat berantakan apakah ada yang menganggu pikiranmu?" Tanya jaehyun kepada mark yang sedari tadi mengacak ngacak rambutnya gelisah.

"Iya, Hyung, Aku mempunyai masalah" Ucap mark lirih. Jaehyun yang mendengar bahwa adik tersayangnya itu memiliki masalah pun mengampiribya dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Masalah apa? Ceritalah" Ucap jaehyun sambil melihat mark yang sedang tiduran disebelahnya. Marak yang mendengar perkataan jaehtun seperti itu pun segera bangun dan mulai bercerita pada jaehyun.

"Hyung, Tadi aku menabrak seseorang" Ucap mark lirih.

"Apa?!, Lalu, Bagaimana keadaanya mark?" Ucap jaehyun penasaran. Dasar, Adiknya ini ceroboh sekali bisa bisanya dia menabrak seseorang.

"A-Aku tidak tau hyung, Setelah aku menabraknya aku, A- aku langsung meninggalkannya be- begitu saja" Jawab mark sambil menundukkan kepalannya. pasti, Hyungnya ini akan mengatai mark seseorang yang tidak bertanggung jawab.

"Mark! Kenapa kau meninggalkannya mark! setelah kau menabraknya kau langsung meninggalkannya tanpa memikirkan keadaanya! Mark kau itu laki laki seharusnya kau harus berani tanggung jawab bukan lari seperti pengecut seperti itu!" Ucap jaehyun dengan nada emosinya. Bagaimana bisa adiknya itu menabrak seseorang dan langsung meninggalkannya. sungguh! Adiknya ini sangat pengecut sekali. Setiap hari kan dia selalu mengajari bahwa mark harus selalu bertanggung jawab. Berani berbuat maka berani bertanggung jawab bukan?.

"Iya, Hyung maafkan aku" Ucap nark lirih dengan kepala tertunduknya.

"Hah.." Helaan nafas jaehyun memulai ucapannya.

"Baiklah, mark mungkin kau besok menjenguknya dirumah sakit, sekarang makanlah dulu dan segera makanlah" Ucap jaehyun sambil mengelus surai hitam mark dan berjalan keluar meninggalkan kamar mark menuju kamarnya sendiri.

.

.

.

"Hiks..Hiks.. Haechan-aa" Tangis jaemin sesenggukkan. Sedari tadi dia tidak henti hentinya menagis. Dia terlalu khawatir pada haechan sungguh!.

Tiba tiba ponsel jaemin bergetar sehingga menghentikan isakan jaemin. Tapi, Tidak dengan air matanya. Air matanya itu selalu mengalir dengan derasnya. Dia pun segera mengambil ponsel di saku celananya dan mengankatnya.

"Halo, Jaemin. Haechan dimana? Kenapa sedari tadi dia belum datang" Suara di seberang sana. Yang menelpon adalah kekasih haechan Jeno. Ya, Jaemin lupa untuk mengabari jeno.

"Jeno-aa, Cepatlah kerumah sakit koreans hospital sekarang. H-Haechan kecelakaan" Ucap jaemin terhadap jeno.

"Apa!?Lalu, Bagaimana sekarang keadaan haechan apakah dia baik baik saja jaemin-aa? Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku dari tadi?" Protes jeno kepada jaemin.

"Maaf, Jeno-aa aku lupa mengabarimu sungguh" Jawab jaemin sambil meminta maaf.

"Baiklah, sekarang haechan ada diruang nomor berapa?" Jawab jeno tergesa gesa.

"Haechan berada di UGD sekarang jeno-aa, Dia masih diperiksa oleh dokter" Jawab jaemin sambil melihat kaca ruang UGD. Dimana haechan berada.

"Baiklah, Aku akan kesana" Ucap jeno dan segera mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

Tak lama setelah jeno menelpon jaemin. Ibu haechan dan lucas pun datang menghampiri jaemin.

"Jaemin! Bagaimana keadaan jaemin nak? Apakah dia baik baik saja?" Ibu haechan bertanya kepada jaemin dengan nada khawatirnya.

"Aku tidak tau eomonim, Dia masih sedang diperiksa oleh dokter" jawab jaemin lirih. Dia sungguh sangat kelelahan. Karena, Dia sedari tadi menangis tanpa ada hentinya.

"Apakah kau sudah mengabari jeno?" Tanya lucas kepada jaemin. Jaemin yang ditanya seperti itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya saja.

Mereka pun duduk di kursi yang berada di depan ruang UGD. Untuk menunggu haechan yang saat ini sedang ditangani oleh dokter.

"Jaemin!" Sebuah suara memanggil nama jaemin membuat orang yang mempunyai nama itu pun menoleh ke sumber suara. Dan dia mendapati jeno yang saat ini berlari menghampirinya, Ibu haechan, Dan lucas.

"Jaemin bagaimana keadaan h-"

Ceklek!

Semua orang pun menoleh ke arah pintu UGD yang terbuka dan menampakkan sebuah dokter yang keluar dari ruang UGD tersebut. Seketika itu mereka ber-4 pun menghampiri dokter yang menangani haechan tadi.

"Bagaimana, keadaan anak saya dok?" Tanya ibu haechan terhadap dokter itu.

"Apa? Aku boleh bicara dengan salah satu keluarganya" Ucap dokter itu sambil melihat kepada mereka berempat.

"Saya, Dok Hmm? Saya kekasihnya" Ucap jeno kepada dokter itu.

"Baiklah, Ikut saya" Ajak dokter itu Sambil berjalan mendahului jeno.

"kalian tunggu disini saja" Ucap jeno dan segera menyusul dokter itu ke ruangannya.

.

.

.

"Jadi, Bagaimana? Keadaan haechan Dok?" Tanya jeno kepada dokter itu yang berada di depannya dan menempati kursi dokternya.

"Jadi, Begini, Haechan mengalami pendarahan banyak tapi itu tidak mengalami bahaya karena saya sudah menangani secepatnya. Tapi, dia mengalami..." Ucap dokter itu menggantung yang membuat jeno penasaran setengah mati.

"Dia mengalami kelumpuhan, Dan mungkin saja dia tidak bisa berjalan seumur hi-"

"TIDAK DOKTER! KAU BERBOHONG PADAKU KAN? HAECHAN TIDAK MUNGKIN LUMPUH!!?" Teriak jeno kepada dokter itu sambik menarik kerah baju dokter itu.

"Saya, Tidak berbohong tuan, saya berkata sejujurnya." Ucap dokter itu meyakinkan jeno.

Jeno yang mendengar haechan mengalami kelumpuhan pun hanya mengacak ngacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Baiklah, Saya pergi dulu dokter" Setelah mengatakan itu jeno pun keluar dari ruang dokter itu dengan tampilan berantakannya.

.

.

.

Lucas,Jaemin, Dan ibu haechan menunggu kedatangan jeno di kursi tunggu yang berada di dekat UGD. Tak selang waktu lama jeno pun datang menghampiri mereka dengan penampilan yang berantakan. Akhirnya, Lucas pun bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri jeno untuk menanyakan keadaan haechan.

"Jeno-aa, Bagaimana keadaan haechan? Apa Yang dikatakan dokter tadi padamu" Tanya lucas kepada jeno.

"Lucas-aa, Haechan, Haechan mengalami kelumpuhan, Dan kata dokter dia mungkin Tidak bisa berjalan seumur hidupnya." Ucap jeno lirih sambil menatap lucas dengan mata sayunya.

"Apa? H- haechan mengalami kelumpuhan?" Tanya ibu haechan setengah shock. Tidak, Tidak mungkin kan haechan anaknya mengalami kelumpuhan?. Kalau haechan mengetahui kalau dia sekarang mengalami kelumpuhan dia akan terpukul mendengar berita ini.

"Iya, Eomonim" Ucao jeno santai. Jaemin yang mendengar bahwa haechan mengalami kelumpuhan hanya menangis terisak sambil mentup mulutnya agar tidak mengeluarkan isak tangis yang keras.

"Ti- Tidak, Tidak mungkin h- haechan lumpuh" ibu haechan masih tidak percaya pada kabar yang diberikan jeno padanya. Tiba tiba tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan semuanya pun gelap.

"Eomonim!" Teriak lucas dan segera menangkap tubuh ibu haechan dengan sigap.

"Suster! Tolong!" Teriak jaemin kepada seorang suster akhirnya, suster itu pun segera membawa ibu haechan kedalam kamar rawat. Sedangkan jeno? Dimana jeno?. Jeno sudah pergi meninggalkan mereka saat ibu haechan pingsan tadi. Lucas sempat memanggil namanya dan mengumpati dirinya. Tapi, Dia tidak menghiraukannya dia tetap berjalan keluar rumah sakit.

.

.

.

"Eugh.." Lenguhan itu keluar dari bibir merah muda dan sexy itu. Dia pun melihat sekelilingnya.

"Aku dimana?" Ucap haechan. Dia mencoba mengingat ingat kenapa dia bisa berada disini. Dan akhirnya, Dia pun mengingatnya Terakhir kali dia ingin bertemu dengan jeno dicafe biasanya. Tapi, Saat dia menyebrang dia melihat mobil melaju kencang dan menabrak tubuhnya hingga tubuhnya agak terpental jauh dari tempatnya. Apa mungkin dia sedang dirumah sakit?.

"Ah, Haechan kau sudah bangun sayang?" Ucap ibu haechan mengangetkan haechan.

"Ah, Eomma iya" Jawab haechan sambil memegangi kepalanya yang terasa agak pusing.

"Baiklah, makan dulu yaa, ibu membawakan bubur kesukaanmu" Ucao ibu haechan sambil mengeluarkan kotak bekal yang berada di kantong plastik yang dibawanya tadi.

Haechan yang mendengar ucapan eommanya hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Akhirnya, Ibu haechan pun mendudukkan dirinya di tempat duduk samping tempat tidur haechan. Ibu haechan pun menyuapi haechan dengan hati hati dan disambut dengan senang hati oleh haechan. Setelah makanannya sudah habis pun ibu haechan akan mengambil minum dikantong plastik yang dibawanya tadi tapi, dia tidak menemukan keberadaan air minum disana. Ah, Mungkin dia lupa.

"Haechan-aa kau tunggu disini yaa sayang, Eomma akan membelikanmu minum diluar eomma lupa membawanya dari rumah." Ucap ibu haechan dan segera diangguki oleh haechan. ibu haechan pun segera bergegas pergi meninggalkan haechan.

Haechan yang teringat dengan jeno mendadak merindukannya. Tanpa perlu menunggu lama haechan pun segera mengambil ponselnya di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. Tapi saag dia ingin mengambilnya kakinya sangat susah sekali digerakkan rasanya sangat kaku. Haechan terus berusaha tapi tetap saja kakinya rasanya sangat sakit dan kaku.

"Kakiku kenapa?" Tanya haechan heran.

Ceklek!

"Haechan, Kau sedang apa nak?" Tanya ibu haechan saat masuk kekamar rawat haechan.

"Ini minium dulu sayang" ucap ibu haechan. Haechan pun meminum, Minuman yang diberikan ibunya padanya dan dibantu ibunya.

Setelah menegukknya habis. ibunya pun segera membereskan peralatan kotor yang tadi dibawanya dan memasukkannya di kantong plastik tadi.

"Eomma" panggil haechan kepada ibunya.

"Iya sayang ada apa?" Ibunya menjawab panggilan haechan.

"Eomma, Kenpa kakiku sangat susah untuk digerakkan? Ada apa dengan kakiku eomma?, Kakiku baik baik saja kan?" tanya haechan kepada eommanya.

Ibu haechan yang mendengar pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut haechan pun bingung untuk menjawab apa. Tanpa sadar kristal bening pun meluncur dengan lancangnya.

"Eomma?, Kenapa eomma tidak menjawabku? Kakiku baik baik saja kan?" Tanya haechan sekali lagi.

Ibu haechan pun mengusap air matanya dan berbalik menatap haechan yang ada dibelakangnya. Dia pun menghampiri haechan dan mengelus lembut rambut haechan. Tanpa sadar air matanya pun melucur lagi dengan lancangnya.

"Sayang, Eomma harap kau tidak akan terpukul dengan berita ini" Ucap ibunya kepada haechan yang sangat ini sangat menantikan jawaban ibunya.

"Sayang, K- kau hiks... Mengalami ke- kelumpuhan hiks.." Ibu haechan berucap sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Haechan yang mendengar kata 'Kelumpuhan' itu keluar dari mulut ibunya pun shock. Terpukul ? tentu saja dia terpukul dengan berita ini. Dan sesaat kemudia air matanya pun berjatuhan mengalir dari pipi tembamnya.

"Lu- lumpuh?, Eomma hiks.. tidak mungkin kan? Tidak mungkin aku lukpuh tidak mungkin! Eomma berbohong padaku kan aku tidak mungkin lumpuh eomma aku tidak mungkin lumpuh!!"Teriak haechan sambil memukul mukuli kakinya. Sungguh, Dia tidak terima tentang kabar kelumpuhannya. Ibu haechan yang melihat haechan seperti itu segera menenangkannya.

"Tenang sayang, Tenangkan dirumu"

"Tidak, Eomma!!! Aku tidak mau lumpuh aku tidak mau!!!" Haechan masih saja memukuli kakinya berharap setelah dia memukulinya dia bisa berjalan kembali.

"Sayang, Tenang ini adalah takdir kau tidak bisa menyalahkannya sayang" Ucap ibu haechan masih setia menenangkan haechan yang semakin brutal memukuli kakinya.

"Tapi kenapa harus aku eomma!!?? Kenapa!!?? Kenapa tuhan selalu memberiku kesedihan saat aku sudah menemukan kebahagiaan kenapa eomma kenapa!!???Hiks..hiks.. Ini tidak adil sungguh tidak adil aku tidak mau lumpuh aku tidak ma-" Ucapa haechan terputus karena tiba tiba dia tidak sadarkan diri.

"Haechan!, Sayang bangun sayang!!, Dokter tolong dokter" Ibunya berteriak sekuat tenanga memanggil dokter. Tak selang lama pun dokter pun masuk kekamar rawat haechan dan diikuti oleh beberapa suster.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain keluarga mark berkumpul untuk sarapan pagi. Tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan selain suaradentuman piring dan sendok saja.

"Mark, Ku dengar kau habis menabrak seseorang? Lalu, bagaimana keadaan orang itu mark?" Pertanyaan ayahnya membuka pembicaraan di acar sarapan pagi ini.

"Aku, Tidak tau appa, Aku langsung meninggalkannya"Jawab mark santai sambil memakan sarapan paginya.

"Kau itu mark!! Tidak ada tanggung jawabnya sama sekali bagaimana kalu dia tidak baik baik saja? Bagaimana kalau dia buta atau mungkin lumpuh?atau mungkin bisa saja dia mati. Kau harus benar benar menyerahkan dirimu itu kepolisi mark kalau orang itu benar benar mati" Ucap ayahnya tegas. Mark yang mendengar perkataan itu keluar dari mulut ayahnya pun seketika berhenti melahap sarapan paginya.

"Dad! Daddy tidak usah iku campur dengan urusanku aku bisa menyelesaikan sendiri! Aku tau orang itu belum mati!, Sudahlah, Aku berangkat sekarang saja aku sudah tidak selera makan hari ini!" Ucap mark sambil membanting sendoknya hingga membuat suaranya menggema diseluruh ruangan. Mark pun segera menyambar kunci mobilnya dan jacket kulitnya. Dan bergegas untuk berangkat menuju campus.

.

.

.

2 Minggu Kemudian

Haechan pun sudah dipebolekan pulang setelah dirawat dirumah sakit selama 2 minggu. Dia juga ingin segera bersekolah kembali dia ingin menemui jemo dia sungguh sangat merindukan kekasih tampannya itu. Dan alasan kedua dia ingin bersekolah dia tidak mau menyusul ujian akhir.

Haechan pun sudah lengkap dengan seragam sekolahnya. Dia memakan sarapan paginya sambil menunggu lucas menjemputnya. Beberapa menit kemudian terdengar suara klakson mobil dari depan rumahnya dia pun segera keluar dengan dibantu eommanya yang mendorong kursi rodanya. Ya, Sekarang haechan memakai kursi rodanya. Kalian harus ingat yaa haechan mengalami kelumpuhan. Dan mengharuskannya memakai kursi roda.

Setelah sampai didepan rumah dia pun segera menghampiri lucas.

"Ah, Haechan-aa perlu kubantu" pertanyaan konyol itu keluar dari mulut lucas haechan pun menatap tajam kepada lucas.

"Lalu, Kalau kau tidak membantuku bagaimana aku masuk kedalam mobil haa?! berjalan saja tidak bisa!? kau itu bodoh atau bagaimana sih!?" Ucap haechan sinis. Lucas dan ibunyya yang mendengar ucapan sinis haechan hanya terkekeh.

"Haha.. Aku hanya bercanda ayo" Ucap lucas sambil bersiap menggendong haechan. obu haechan pun melipat kursi rodanya dan memasukkannya di bagasi mobil lucas. Setelah mendudukkan haechan di kursi penumpang dia pun segera berpamitan kepada ibu haechan begitu pun juga haechan. setelah berpamitan dia pun melajukan mobilnya menuju sekolah.

.

.

.

Jaemin menunggu kedatangan haechan dan lucas di parkiran. Beberapa menit jaemin menunggu akhirnya jaemin pun melihat mobil lucas yang memasuki gerbang dan memakirkannya. dia pun segera menghampiri mobil lucas, dan membuka bagasi mobil lucas untuk mengambil kursi roda haechan. lucas pun segera turun dari mobil dan membuka pintu untuk haechan, dan segera menggendongnya.

"Haechan, Badanmu berat se-"

Pletak!!

"Aw! Sakit haechan" Ringis lucas saat haechan menjitak kepalanya keras. Dia pun segera mendudukkan haechan di kursi rodanya. Lucas pun segera mendorong kursi roda haechan.

"Jaemin-aa temani aku kekelas jeno dulu yaa aku ingin bertemu dengannya aku sangat merindukannya." Ucap haechan kepada jaemin dan segera diangguki oleh jaemin.

Mereka terus menyusuri koridor sekolah. Hingga haechan menangkap orang yang ia sayangi barada di lapangan basket. Tapi, dia tidak sendirian ada seorang yang berada didekatnya dan yang membuat ia cemburu. Orang itu mengelap keringat jeno mesra.

"Lucas-aa, berhenti itu jeno antarkan aku kesana yaa" Ucap lucas. lucas pun mengiyakan saja dan mendorong kursi roda haechan menuju tempat yang ditunjuk haechan tadi.

"Jeno" panggil haechan kepada jeno. Jeno yang mendengar namanya dipanggil pun menoleh dan mendapati haechan yang mendekat kearahnya dengan dia yang berada di kursi rodanya.

"Jeno, kenapa kau disini dan siapa wanita ini?." Tanya haechan heran. Jeno yang ditanya seperti itu ingin menjawab tapi wanita disebelahnya menyela ucapannya.

"Aku adalah pacarnya jeno, kenapa haechan-ssi, kau cemburu?, Perkenalkan namaku Koeun" Ucap koeun sombong sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Haechan pun segera menampik kasar tangan koeun.

"Jeno-aa, Apakah benaryang dikatakan wanita ini" Tanya haechan tidak percaya pada jeno.

"Iya, Haechan-aa dia kekasihku yang baru. Karena, aku tidak sudi memiliki kekasih dan calon tunangan yang lumpuh" Ucapan jeno lansung membuat hati haechan baga ditusuk seribu duri. Tak terasa air matanya pun menetes dengan lacangnya.

"Jadi, kau merasa jijik denganku yang lumouh!? lalu, apakah saat aku sedang dirawat dirumah sakit pun alasannya pun sama kau jijik bertemu denganku!!??" Teriak haechan kepada jeno.

"Dasar! Brengsek!"

Buk!!

Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat disudut bibir jeno hingga mengakibatkan sudut bibirnya robek dan memgeluarkan darah.

"Kau, Brengsek kau!! beraninya kau melukai hati sepupuku dan kau sudah mengatakan bahwa kau tidak sudi dengan kekasih yang lumpuh haa!! Dasar!! Brengsek!!" Teriak lucas sambil mencengkram kuat baju jeno.

Buk!!

Sebuah pukulan lagi mendarat di pipi jeno hingga meninggalkan memar disana.

"Hei, Berhenti! beraninya kau memukul kekasihku apa kau tidak tau malu"Teriak kpeun sambil mendorong tubuh lucas yang ingin kembali memukuli jeno.

"Hei! jaga ucapanm yaa! seharusnya kau itu meniai dirkmu sendiri! Seharusnya, yang tidak tau malu merebut pacar orang dengan seenaknya dasar jalang!!" Ucap jaemin tak kalah kasar kepada koeun.

"Yak!! Dasar kau i-" Hampir saja koeun memukul jaemin tapi ada sebuah tangan yang menahannya dan mentapnya seolah berkata tidak dan akhirnya pun koeun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Jeno, Ku harap kau tidak akan menyesal dengan ucapanmu tadi!" Haechan memperingati sambil melayangkan tatapan tajamnya pada jeno yang melihat tatapan tajam haechan hanya menapakkan ekspresi datarnya. seolah tidak menghiraukan peringatan haechan.

"Ayo, lucas jaemin kita pergi dari saja dari sini" Ajak haechan kepada lucas dan jaemin. Mereka berdua yang mendengar ajakn baechan segera mengiyakan. lucas pun kembali mendorong kufsi roda haechan menuju kelas.

.

.

.

TBc

.

.

Halo semua~

Ngerasa gak ceritaku yang ini makin gak jelas? Iya kan. Maaf yaa atas segala typo yang bertebaran, Penulisannya yang acak acakan maaf yaa:). Oh, iya aku mau ngucapin makasih kepada author atau kakak author yang bersedia baca ff gak jelasku ini. makasih sarannya yaa kakak..~~~

Lanjut atau hapus aja yaa?

Aku tunggu review kalian~~ Makasih{}


	3. Chapter 3

Main cast : Mark,Haechan,Jaemin,Jeno,Lucas.

Support cast :Jisung, Chenle, Lami, (Cast akan muncul satu persatu sesuai alur ceritanya).

Pairing : Markhyuck/Markchan,Nochan.

Warn : Boy x Boy, Bl, Typo(s)

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Hari kelulusan pun telah tiba. Semua para siswa siswi pun sedang menggerumbuli papan pengumuman untuk melihat hasil akhir mereka. Begitu juga dengan haechan, lucas ,dan jaemin yang saat ini juga sedang ikut menggerumbuli papan pengumuman untuk melihat hasil akhir mereka.

"Wah, Haechan aku lulus!!" Teriakan heboh jaemin membuat lucas yang ada disebelahnya pun sampai menutup telinganya. Sungguh, Teriakan jaemin itu sangat mengerikan.

"Yak! Jaemin-aa, Kecilkan suaramu bodoh! Telingaku bisa rusak kalau kau berteriak sekencang itu!" Protes lucas terhadap jaemin. Jaemin yang mendengar protesan lucas pun hanya menunjukkan cengiran tidak jelasnya.

"Iya, Kita semua lulus. Lihatlah, bahkan kita lulus dengan hasil yang memuaskan" Ucap haechan melihat mereka berdua dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Haechan-aa, Saat kau Ulangan menyusul waktu itu apakah enak?" Ucap jaemin penasaran.

"Tentu saja tidak enak! Bahkan, aku tidak bisa menyontek, euhm, Tapi tidak apa apa aku merasa agak tenang dan berfikir jernih mengenai soal soal yang kuhadapi sehingga aku bisa mengerjakannya" Jawab haechan panjang lebar. Jaemin yang mendengar itu pun hanya mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya.

Tiba tiba semua siswa pun berhenti menggerumbuli papan pengumuman. Yang, membuat haechan heran adalah mereka juga berbisik bisik. Memang, Ada apa sih. Akhirnya, Haechan pun melihat ke arah pandangan para siswa siswi.

Deg!

Tiba tiba hatinya serasa dihantam oleh sebuah Besi besar. Kenapa? Kenapa saat aku sudah melupakannya dia kembali muncul dihadapanku. Kalian tau siapa itu yang datang?. Sehingga membuat para siswa disini heboh?. Jeno dan koeun. Ya, mereka.

Jeno dan koeun terus berjalan sambil bergandeng tangan. Mereka berjalan menuju papan pengumuman. Dimana saat ini haechan, lucas dan jaemin berada.

"Oh, Haechan-ssi ada kau disini? Bagaimana kabarmu apakah baik baik saja?" Tanya koeun sambil menatap haechan sinis.

"Ah, Aku hampir lupa" Ucap koeun sambil menepuk jidatnya.

"Kau kan tidak baik baik saja, Kau bahkan sedang merasa rapuh. Hmm, bahkan kau tidak bisa kesana kemari berlari kesana kemari. kau kan sedang lumpuh" Ucap koeun mengejek. Haechan yang mendengar ejekan koeun pun menatap emosi kepada koeun. Koeun yang ditatap seperti itu hanya menatap biasa pada haechan.

"Kau! Jaga ucapanmu yaa! Dasar, Wanita jalang !!" Ucap jaemin geram sehingga ingin memukul koeun. Tapi, tangannya dicegah oleh haechan. sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Koeun-ssi, Sudah puas dengan ejekanmu terhadapku hmm? Justru, aku ingin bertanya padamu untuk apa memiliki fisik yang sempurna tapi hatinya sangat busuk!, Kau tau kau bahkan Wanita yang memiliki hati busuk!, Mana ada wanita yang tega merebut kekasih seseorang bila hatinya itu murni hmm? Pikirkan itu!!. Ayo, jaemin lucas kita pulang saja aku sudah muak melihat muka seorang pengkhianat seperti mereka." Ucap haechan sambil menatap sinis kepada koeun. Koeun yang dihina seperti itu sangat marah hingga ingin memukul wajah manis haechan. Apa haechan manis? Oh, Astaga bahkan haechan tidak ada apa apanya dibanding dia.

"Haechan-aa" Panggilan jeno membuat lucas memberhentikan dorongannya terhadap kursi roda haechan.

"Haechan-aa, Kau tau kau bahkan manusia menjijikkan menurutku di dunia ini. Aku menganggapmu spesial di dunia ini. Kau hanya akan merepotkan seseorang saat kau mengalami kelumpuhan. Bahkan, Kau saat tidak lumpuh pun kau sangat merepotkan. Apalagi, dengan kea-"

"Cukup! Dengan ucapanmu itu yaa! Tarik kembali kata katamu itu sebelum semua terlambat dan akhirnya kau menyesal dengan kata katamu itu!!!" Teriak lucas sambil menunjuk muka jeno dengan jari telunjuknya. Haechan yang mendengar perkataan itu terlontar dari mulut jeno tidak percaya bahwa jeno akan mengatakan kata kata kasar seperti itu kepadanya. Haechan merasakan bahwa hatinya seperti tertusuk seribu pedang. Hingga, membuat air matanya berjatuhan dari mata indahnya. Sungguh, Itu sangat sakit.

"Aku tidak akan pernah menyesal lucas-aa, Ada banyak Orang yang mau denganku yang lebih sempurna dibandingkan dia. Jadi, aku tidak akan pernah menyesal." Jawab jeno santai dengan seringaian yang meremehkan. Lucas yang mendengar perkataan itu keluar hanya menggeram kesal

"Begitu, kau tidak akan menyesal hmm!!" Ucap lucas sambil mencengkram kerah baju jeno. Koeun yang melihat itu pun ingin menjauhkan lucas dari jeno tapi tatapan tajam lucas dan dorongan keras lucas. sehingga dia mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kau! Tidak akan menyesal. Aku katakan sekali lagi tarik kembali ucapanmu itu!. Aku yakin dimana suata saat nanti kau akan merasakan penyesalan. Dan disaat yang bersamaan kau akan merasakan apa itu penderitaan! Ingat kata kataku". Ucap lucas tepat didepan wajah jeno. Setelah, mengucapkan kata kata itu lucas mendorong jeno kuat sehingga jeno terjungkal cukup jauh.

"Dan, Kau jeno semoga bahagia dengan wanita jalang yang memiliki hati busuk ini!, Ayo lucas kita pergi saja." Ajak jaemin. Lucas pun segera berbalik meninggalkan jeno dan koeun.

.

.

.

Setelah melakukan perjalanan beberapa menit menuju rumah haechan. Lucas dan jaemin segera membantu haechan menaiki kursi rodanya. Saat lucas ingin mendorong kursi rodanya tiba tiba haechan berucap.

"Lucas-aa, Aku bisa sendiri kau boleh pulang. Mungkin, benar kata jeno aku terlalu merepotkan." Ucap haechan sambil menatap kosong kearah depan. Lucas dan jaemin yang mendengar Ucapan itu keluar dari mulut haechan. Saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Haechan-aa, Kau tidak merepotkan kau mengerti" Jawab jaemin lembut.

"Tidak, jaemin pergilah" Ucap haechan. sambil menjalankan kursi rodanya cepat. Jaemin dan lucas hanya menghela nafas melihat sikap haechan yang mudah tersinggung.

"Kita, beri waktu dia sendiri saja jaemin-aa, Mungkin dia masih sakit hati melihat jeno dan koeun tadi." Ucap lucas. Jaemin yang mendengar ucapan lucas pun hanya mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya saja.

.

.

.

Haechan terus melajukan kursi rodanya cepat. Bahakan ibunya tadi memanggil namanya pun tidak dihiraukannya. Dia bahkan terus melajukan kursi rodanya hingga menuju kamar. Saat sampai dikamar dia menutup pintunya kasar. Tiba tiba kata kata menyakitkan yang di ucapkan jeno dan koeun tadi terngiang di kepalanya. Air matanya pun juga dengan meluncur dengan lancangnya saat dia terus mengingat ingat kata kata kasar itu.

"Hiks.. Hiksss.. Hikss.. apa aku benar merepotkan!!!! Kenapa jeno mengatakan seperti itu!!! Hiks... Hiks... Dan kenapa tuhan memberikan takdirku untuk lumpuh!!! Kenapa??!! Arghhhh..." Haechan mengerang frustasi. Ibu haechan yang mendengar teriakan kencang haechan segera menuju kamar haechan.

"Haechan-aa kau tidak apa apa nak?" Tanya ibu haechan sambil mengetuk pintu kamar haechan.

"Ah, Tidak apa apa eomma, Tadi, hanya ada kecoak" Ucap haechan berbohong.

"Ah, Baiklah eomma tinggal yaa" Jawab ibu haechan sambil berjalan meninggalkan kamar haechan. Haechan yang merasa ibunya sudah pergi dari kamarnya melanjutkan tangisannya.

.

.

.

"Mark!" Teriak seorang wanita memanggil seorang pria yang bernama mark. Mark yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun menoleh ke sumber suara dan mendapati seorang wanita.

"Ada Apa?" Tanya mark sambil menatap datar wanita itu.

"Mark!, Ikut aku! aku ingin bicara padamu!" Ucap wanita itu sambil menarik narik tangannya.

"Kau itu kenapa sih!, Bilang saja disini aku tidak ingin kemana mana jadi katakan sekarang cepat!" Jawab mark kesal sambil meminum gelas wine. Yang entah ke berapa gelas yang ia minum.

"Mark! Ini penting! jadi kau harus ikut aku!" Ucap wanita itu berusaha memaksa agar mark mau ikut dengannya.

"Aish, Baiklah" Jawab mark kesal. Karena, wanita ini sedari tadi menari narik tangannya tanpa henti.

Saat mark mau mengikuti wanita itu. Wanita itu membawa mark ke tempat yang agak sepi. Dan mulai mengeluarkan benda kecil panjang dan menunjukkannya kepada mark. Mark yang diberi benda kecil itu merasa sangat bingung.

"Apa ini?" Tanya mark kepada wanita itu.

"Mark, Ini testpack, Hasilnya positif mark! kau harus bertanggung jawab ini anakmu mark!" Ucap wanita itu sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Yeri-aa, Kau gila! bahkan aku tidak melakukan apa apa padamu!" Jawab mark sambil menatap tajam yeri. Yeri yang mendengar itu hanya menatap tak percaya kepada mark.

"Mark! Apakah kau sudah gila! Kemarin malam kita melakukannya dan kau bilang sekarang kau tidak melakukan apapun terhadapku!" Teriak yeri sambil mendorong bahu mark.

"Aku sudah bilang padamu itu bukan anakku! Kau tidak dengar! Dan sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab kau tau itu!!" Ucap mark sinis sambil menunjuk perut yeri.

"Mark! Jadi, Kau tidak mau berranggung jawab!?" Tanya yeri tak percaya.

"Tentu saja! aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab karena, Bayi yang kau kandung itu bukan anakku!" Ucap mark dan segera beranjak pergi. Tapi, Tangan yeri mencegahnya untuk pergi.

Plak!

Tamparan keras yeri membuat kulit mark yang putih itu berubah menjadi warna merah. Mark yang menerima tamparan kencang yeri itu hanya menyeringai meremehkan.

"Dasar brengsek kau mark! Setelah, kau menghamiliku kau tidak ingin bertanggung jawab haa!!" Teriak yeri sambil mendorong kencang bahu mark.

"SUDAH KU KATAKAN DIA BUKAN ANAKKU APA KAU TULI HAA!??" Teriak mark marah kepada yeri. Mark yang sudah mulai muak dengan keadaan akhirnya, beranjak pergu meningalkan yeri yang terus meneriaki namanya. Oh, Mark kau sangat bodoh satu masalah saat kau menabrak seseorang belum terselesaikan dan karena perbuatan brengsekmu kau menambah masalah lagi!.

"Mark! Dasar kau brengsek mark!" Teriak yeri terhadap mark terus menerus.

"Argghhh! Shit!" Umpatan dan erangan frustasi yeri menggema di lorong tempat kejadiaan pertengkarannya terhadap mark. Yeri pun segera mengambil putung rokok dan menyalahkannya. Mungkin, dengan ini dia bisa merasa tenang.

.

.

.

Mark melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Bahkan, mark tidak ada berhentinya mengumpat dan mengerang frustasi. Dia terus melajukan mobilnya cepat sehingga saat perjalanan menuju rumahnya tidak memakan waktu lama. Saat dia sudah sampai dirumah super megahnya itu dia langsung memasukkan mobilnya di garasi dan masuk kedalam menuju kamarnya.

Saat dia sudah sampai menuju kamarnya dia membanting pintunya keras.

"Arghhh!!!, Kenapa yeri harus hamil?!! Arghh!!! Aku bisa gila kalau begini caranya!!!" Mark mengerang frustasi sambil membanting benda apa saja yang berada di dekatnya. Jaehyun yang mendengar suara keributan di kamar mark pun segera menghampiri kamar adiknya untuk melihat keadaan.

Saat sudah masuk di kamar adiknya itu dia sedikit terkejut dengan keadaan kamar adiknya yang sangat berantakan. Barang barang yang ditata rapi di kamarnya semua berjatuhan di lantai dengan mark yang duduk diranjang sambil mengusap rambut hitamnya kasar.

"Mark, Ada apa? Masalah lagi?" Tanya jaehyun memastikan. Mark yang kaget karena tiba tiba saja ada suara jaehyun.

Mark segera menoleh kearah jaehyun. Dan mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya Dan melihat jaehyun dengan mata sayunya.

"Masalah apa lagi mark? Ceritalah" Ucap jaehyun sambil berjalan kearahnya.

"Hyung, aku tau kau pasti akan marah atau memukuliku setelah aku bercerita padamu" Jawab mark sambil menatap jaehyun. Jaehyun hanya menatap biasa adiknya ini sambil menunggu mark bercerita.

"Hyung, aku menghamili seorang wanita tapi a-"

"Kau tidak bertanggung jawab lagi mark!" sura oteriter milik seseorang itu menyela ucapan mark. Sehinga, mark ataupun jaehyun pun menoleh kesumber suara.

"Daddy?" Ucap mark pelan. Ayahnya hanya menatap tajam kearah mark. Mark yang di tatap seperti itu menatap datar pada ayahnya.

"Mark!!, kau sudah melewati batasmu!! Sekarang keputisanku pun sudah bulat mark!! Aku akan membawamu ke asrama!!! Tidak ada penolakan!!" Ucapan tegas itu membuat mark dan jaehyun takut. Tapi mark mengesampingkan ketakutan itu saat dia mendengar bahwa dia akan dikirim ke asram. Sungguh!, Mark membenci asrama!. Karena, dia tidak akan bisa bergerak bebas seperti hidupnya saat ini!.

"Tidak, Daddy! Aku tidak mau aku akan tetap disini." Jawab mark tak kalah tegasnya.

"Mark, aku tidak suka dibantah!!, cepat kemasi barang barangmu!, Aku akan membawamu ke asrama sekarang juga.!!"

"Daddy!!, Aku tidak mau! Aku bilang tidak mau ya, tidak mau!!, Apa daddy tuli?!, Sialan!" Umpatan kasar mark membuat jaehyun dan ayahnya kaget.

"Mark! Kenapa kau sangat kurang ajar! Dia ayahmu! Kau tidak berhak! mengumlatinya seperri itu" Teriak jaehyun kepada mark. Dia sangat marah padanya saat dia mengeluarkan umpatan kasarnya tadi.

"Ada apa ini?! kenapa sangat ribut sekali?!, Astaga, mark kenapa kamarmu berantakan seperti ini" Tanya seorang wanita membuat pertengkaran jaehyun dan mark pun berhenti.

"Mommy, mark sudah kurang ajar beraninya dia mengumpat pada daddy" Adu jaehyun pada mommynya. Mommnya yang tidak mengerti apa apapun hanya mengerutkan alisnya bingung saat mendengar aduan jaehyun.

"Ada apa ini?, Sayang kenapa? Ada masalah apa?" Tanya mommynya kepada suaminya.

"Lihat perbuatan anakmuyang satu ini! Dia mengahamili seorang wanita dan tidak bertanggung jawab!!" Jawabnya sambil menunjuk mark. Ibunya yang mendengar perkataan itu sangat kaget dan menatap tak percaya kepada mark.

"Mark, Apakah benar yang dikatakan daddymu sayang?" Ucap ibunya sambil menyentuh lengan mark dan menatapnya dengan mata sedihnya. mark yang ditanya seperti itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Mark, Kenapa kau tidak bertanggung jawab nak?!" Ucap ibunya dengan air matanya yang mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya. Mark yang menatap ibunya menangis tidak tega. Dia sungguh tidak inin ibunya menangis karena perbuatan brengseknya. Dia sungguh menyayangi ibunya. jadi, Dia sangat membenci ibunya menangis. Mark segera mengusap air mata ibunya sayang.

"Mommy, Jangan tumpahkan air mata mommy hanya karena perbuatan brengsekku, Berhentilah menangis mom, Aku tidak suka melihatmu seperti ini" Ucap mark lembut sambil mengisap air matanya sayang.

"Aku berencana mengirim mark ke asrama" Ucap regas iru membuat mark dan mommynya melihat kearahnya.

"Jangan sayang dia sangat membenci asrama, Tolong mengertilah perasaannya." Ucap ibunya sambil menghampiri suaminya itu.

"Jadi, Kau ingin apa? selain asrama, Disana dia akan merasakan ketertiban dan dia akan diajarkan bertanggung jawab." Ucap suaminya itu tegas.

"Biarkan dia menyendiri dulu, Berikan kunci villamu Dia akan tinggal disana sementara.

"Tidak aku t-"

"Kumohon, Biarkan dia" Ucap mommynya memohon dan melihat suaminya demgan mata sayu yang sudah dibasahi dengan air mata. Dia yang melihat istrinya memohon seperti itu pun menyetujui perkataannya. Akhirnya, Dia mengambil kunci villa dari saku celanannya dan melemparkannya kepada mark. Dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan mark Dan diikuti oleh jaehyun dan mommnya. Tapi, Mommynya memberhentikan langkahnya saat mark tiba tiba memanggilnya.

"Mommy, kenapa mommy masih menyelamatkanku?" Ucap mark tak percaya karena mommnya masih menyelamatkan dari keputusan daddynnya mengantarnya ke asrama.

"Mark, Setelah kau melakukan perbuatan itu mark sangat marah padamu, Tapi, mommy tau kau pasti bisa merubah sikapmu itu seiring berjalannya waktu saat kau sendirian" Ucap mommynya lembut sambil mengusap sayang pipi lembut mark.

"Mommy, Aku sangat menyayangimu" Ucap mark sambil memeluk ibunya. Ibunya itu hanya membalas pelukan mark dan semakin kencang memeluk anak tersayangnya tersebut.

"Mommy, Juga menyayangimu mark" Ucap ibunya sambil mengelus lembut punggung mark. Setelah berpelukan cukup lama ibunya pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tidurlah, mark besok kau akan melakukan perjalanan cukup jauh" Ucap ibunya memperingati. mark hanya menganggukkan kepalannya sebagai jawaban. Mommynya yang melihat mark menganggukkan kepalanya meng iyakan ucapannya pun akhirnya beranjak keluar kamar mark.

.

.

.

"Eomonim?!" Teriak jaemin dan lucas bersamaan saat mereka menemukan keberadaan ibu haechan yang berada didapur.

"Eomonim, Dimana haechan?" Tanya lucas saat dia tidak menemukan keberadaan haechan. Biasanya, Dia akan memarahi lucas dan jaemin jika berteriak sekencang itu.

"Haechan sedari kemarin tidak mau keluar bahkan meminum segelas air putih pun dia tidak mau. Bahkan, dia tidak makan apapun sedari kemarin. Dia terus menerus mengunci dirinya dikamar. Eomonim sangat khawatir terjadi apa apa padanya. Apakah di sekolah kemarin ada masalah?" Tanya ibunya haechan sambil menatap jaemin dan lucas satu per satu.

"Hmm, Iya emonim, Ke- kemarin Jeno dan koeun da- datang lagi dihadapannya hingga dia mengingat kembali kenangannya bersama jeno. Dan sedikit ada masalah antaranya, Jeno, dan koeun" Jawab lucas panjang lebar sambil tergagap gagap. karena, dia ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Hah..." Hembusan nafas lelah ibu haechan membuat jaemin dan lucas menatap prihatin kepadanya.

"Eomonim, Kalau eomonim mengizinkan kami. kami akan membujuk haechan keluar dari kamarnya." Ucap jaemin sambil menatap yakin kepada ibunya haechan. Ibunya haechan yang mendengar itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. setelah, mendapat izin dari ibunya haechan mereka segera berjalan menuju kamar haechan. saat mereka sudah sampai mereka pun mulai mengetuk pintu kamar haechan.

"Haechan-aa, Kau baik baik saja didalam? Apakah kita boleh masuk" Ucap jaemin.

"Aku baik jaemin-aa, pergilah aku ingin sendiri" Sahut haechan dari dalam. Jaemin yang mendengar sahutan haechan pun hanya menatap kearah lucas.

"Haechan-aa, Keluarlah dari kamar. Eommamu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Setidaknya kau harus mengerti perasaannya. Dan untuk apa kau mengurung dirimu sendiri? Apa untungnya? Apakah kau memikirkan perkataan jeno dan koeun kemarin?, Untuk apa kau memikirkan perkataannya? Haechan-aa, seharusnya kau bersyukur kau masih diberi kehidupan oleh tuhan walaupun dalam keadaan lumpuh? Jadi, Untuk apa kau memikirkannya. Keluarlah kami mengkhawatirkanmu." Ucap lucas panjang lebar. Tapi dia dan jaemin tidak mendengar sahutan sama sekali dari dalam.

"Haechan-aa" Panggil jaemin sambil mengetuk pintu kamar haechan. Tapi, tetap tidak ada sahutan sama sekali.

"Haechan-aa, Apa kau ba-"

Ceklek!

Pintu kamar haechan terbuka dan menampakkan haechan yang penampilannya sangat berantakan rambut berwarna merahnya yang berantakan. Mata sembab dan bekas air mata yang ada dipipi tembamnya. Lucas dan jaemin hanya menatap prihatin saat melihat keadaa haechan saat ini.

"Lucas-aa, benar yang kau katakan tadi. Seharusnya,Aku bersyukur aku masih diberi kehidupan walau aku dalam keadaan lumpuh. Dan untuk apa aku memikirkan hinaan seorang pengkhianat seperti jeno dan koeun" Ucap haechan sambil menatap jeno dengan mata sembabnya. Jaemin dan lucas tersenyum mendengar perkataan haechan. Hah, akhirnya, mereka berhasil membujuk haechan agar keluar tidak sia sia.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita menghampiri eommamu. Karena, eommamu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu sedari kemarin, eommamu juga memasak makanan yang lezat untukmu" Ucap jaemin dengan nada cerianya kepada haechan. Haechan hanya menanggapi ucapan jaemin dengan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Terima kasih, Karena kalian selalu bersamaku walaupun saat aku kesusahan pun Terima kasih" Ucap haechan sambil menatap jaemin dan lucas. sungguh, Dia sangat bersyukur kepada tuhan kerena dia mengirimkan seorang teman seperri jaemin yang sangat perhatian dan sepupu yang sangat baik dan peduli padanya. Jaemin dan lucas yang mendengar ucapan terima kasih haechan hanya menunjukkan senyuman terbaik mereka.

"Tentu saja kita kan sahabat haechan-aa, Nadi kau tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu. Kan sudah seharusnya seorang teman itu saling membantu bukan begitu lucas" Ucap jaemin sambil menatap lucas.

"Hmm, Iya benar!" Jawab lucas sambil menatap haechan lembut.

"Jja, Kita keruang makan. sepertinya, temanku ini sangat lapar karena, sedari kemarin dia belum makan apapun hmm" Ucap jaemin sambil mendorong kursi rodanya haechan menuju ruang makan dimana ibu haechan berada.

"Emonim, Lihat siapa yang datang?" Ucap lucas dengan girangnya. Ibu haechan hanya menoleh untuk mengetahui siapa yang datang dan dia mendapati putra kesayangannya yang sedang duduk di kursi rodanya dengan tenang. Ibunya tersenyum senang karena lucas dan jaemin berhasil membujuk haechan agar mau kekuar kamar. Meskipun, putranya berpenampilan sangat berantakan setidaknya dia merasa tenang saat melihat keadaan haechan yang baik baik saja?.

"Eomonim, kita berhasil membujuk si gendut haechan ini untuk ke- Aw! haechan sakit!" pekikan lucas keras saat tiba tiba haechan mencubit keras pinggangnya. Jaemin dan ibunya yang melihat haechan dan lucas yang setiap hari bertengkar itu hanya tesenyum melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Sudah, Sudah jangan bertengkar terus menerus . Dan sebagai hadiahnya kalian boleh makan sepuasnya disini" Ucap ibu haechan. Jaemin dan lucas yang mendengar kata ' Makan sepuasnya ' menatap girang pada ibu haechan dan memekik senang. Akhirnya, mereka oun makan bersama dengan canda tawa yang tidak ada berhenti.

"Oh, Iya eomonim aku akan pergi ke villa ayahku untuk refreshing. Dan aku ingin mengajak haechan da lucas , Apa eomonim mengizinkannya.?" Tanya jaemin kepada ibu haechan.

"Eomonim, setuju setuju saja tapi kau tanya pada orangnya sendiri" Ucap ibu haechan sambil menatap lucas dan haechan yang sama menatap kearah ibunya haechan dan jaemin secara bergantian.

"Aku setuju, Sudah lama aku tidak pergi ke villa ayahmu lagi jaemin-aa" Ucap Lucas setuju. Jaemin dan ibunya haechan pun beralih menatap haechan.

"Bagaimana denganmu nak?" Tanya ibunya sambil menatap haechan. Dan haechan hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Kenapa?" Tanya jaemin sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Jaemin-aa, Aku sedang lumpuh. bahkan, saat aku disana pun tidak akan bisa berlari kesana kemari untuk menikmati keindahan alam. Dulu kakiku masih utuh jaemin-aa, Tidak untuk sekarang."Jawab haechan panjang lebar.

"Haechan-aa, Ada aku dan lucas yang akan mengantarkanmu kemanapun kau mau disana. Lagi pula kau akan merasa tenang dan sedikit melupakan masalahmu. Bagaimana?" Ucap jaemin Meyakinkan haechan. Kalau, Haechan pikir pikir juga tidak ada salahnya dia ikut ke villa ayah jaemin.

"Baiklah, Aku akan iku denganmu" Jawab haechan sambil tersenyum manis kearah jaemin.

.

.

.

Haechan, Jaemin, Dan lucas, sudah bersiap siap untuk berangkat menuju villa milik ayahnya jaemin. Sebelum berangkat mereka juga tidak lupa untuk berpamitan pada ibu haechan.

Setelah, mereka melakukan perjalanan cukup jauh. Akhirnya, mereka pun telah tiba di villa milik ayah jaemin. Mereka pun segera masuk dan menata barang barang mereka dengan rapi.

"Sudah selesai!" Ucap jaemin sambil menatap haechan.

"Haechan-aa, kau ingin berkeliling?" Tanya jaemin. Jaemin melihat bahwa raut wajah haechan menunjukkan kalau dia merasa bosan. Haechan hanya mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan jarmin.

"Baiklah, Lucas-aa kemarilah" Panggil jaemin kepada lucas saat lucas melewati kamar mereka.

"Ada Apa?" Jawab jaemin sambil menatap kearah jaemin dan haechan secara bersamaan.

"Kau temani haechan yaa. Aku harus sedikit membersihkan villa ayahku ini. Haechan, ingin berkeliling temani dia yaa lucas-aa" Ucap jaemin sambil menatap lucas. Lucas hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban dan mulai mendorong kursi roda haechan keluar villa untuk berkeliling.

" Kau ingin kemana saat ini?" Tanya lucas kepad haechan.

"Aku ingin, di perkarangan bunga milik ayah jaemin kau antarkan aku kesana ya" Jawab haechan sambil menatap lucas yang ada dibelakangnya.

"Baiklah, Ayo kita kesana" Ucap lucas sambil melanjutkan mendorong kursi roda haechan. saat mereka berada ditengah tengah perjalanan, Tiba tiba ponsel lucas berbunyi menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Saat dia ingin melihat siapa yang telefon dia dibuat senang karena eomonim atau ibu haechanlah yang menelpon

"Haechan-aa, ibumu menelpon" Ucap lucas girang dan segera mengangkat telepon dari ibunya haechan.

"Halo, eomonim ada apa?" Tanya lucas kepada ibunya haechan.

"Ah, Lucas-aa syukurlah kau mengangkatnya , Bgaimana kali baik baik sa-ja kan di-sa-na" Sambungan telepon itu terputus putus.

"Halo, Eomonim, halo kenapa terputus putus seperti in?, Aa, sinyalnya jelek disini" Ucap lucas sambil menggoyang nggoyangkan ponselnya berharap akan ada sinyal kalau dia menggoyang goyangkan ponselnya seperti itu. Tapi, Hasilnya nihil.

"Haechan-aa, kau tunggu sini yaa aku akan mencari sinyal untuk mengabari ibumu" Ucap lucas mencari izin kepada haechan.

"Baiklah, Pergilah, Jangan lama lama yaa!" Ucap haechan mengizinkan lucas. lucas yang mendengar haechan mengizinkannya pun. Segera berjalan mecari sinyal.

"Kenapa lama sekali sih?, Ah, Aku jalan sendiri saja" Ucap haechan kesal sedari tadi dia menunggu lucas sangat lama. Mungkin 20 menit yang lalu lucas mencari sinyal kenapa belum kemabli juga. Akhirnya, dia memutuskan untuk berkeliling sendiri saj. Dia pun segera melajukan kursi rodanya.

.

.

.

Mark mulai merasakan bosan didalam villanya. Dia pun memutuskan untuk berjalan jalan sambil membawa kamerannya untuk mengabadikan keindahan alam di puncak.

Mark terus berjalan kesana kemari untuk mengambil beberapa gambar. Saat dia merasa Fotonya cukup banyak dikameranya pun ingin segera pulang. Tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya saat dia mendengar pekikan kesakitan. Akhirnya, dia menolehkan kepalanya kesumber suara dan mendapati seorang pria yang jatuh dari kursi rodany. Dia segera berlari menghampiri pria itu.

"Kau baik baik saja?" Tanya mark pada orang itu. Orang itu pun menoleh kearah mark.

Deg!

Inikan orang yang aku tabrak waktu lalu?. Sekarang dia lumpuh?. Mark kau benar benar!?. Mark mulai gelisah dia takut kalau irang ini masih mengingat wajahnya dan mengetahui kalau dialah yang menabraknya.

"Hei!, kau tidak apa apa kenapa melamun? Bisa tolong bantu aku?"Ucap orang itu melambai lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah mark.

"A-ah, Tidak apa apa mari aku akan membantumu" Ucap mark saat dia sudah tersadar dari lamunannya. Mark pun segera membenarkan kursi roda haechan yang terjatuh ditanah. Setelah, membenarkan kursi rodanya dia segera membantu orang itu untuk mendudukkannya di kursi roda dengan cara menggendongnya. setelah, Dirasa orang itu sudah pas duduk dikursi rodanya dia pun segera menjauhkan tubuhnya sedikit dari kursi rodanya.

"Terima kasih" Ucap orang itu sambil tersenyum manis kearah mark.

Deg!Deg!Deg!

Kenapa ini kenapa jantungku berdetak sangat kencang sekali. Pertanda apa ini? Apakah aku sedang sangat ketakutan atau malah sebaliknya?.

"A-ah, iya sama sam" Jawab mark dengan tersenyum tampan.

"Ah, maaf, kau siapa kenapa aku belum pernah melihatmu, bahkan saat aku pertama kali disini aku juga tidak pernah melihatmu?" Tanya orang itu yang merasa asing kepada mark.

"Ah, iya aku hanya ingin berlibur disini. aku jarang pergi berlibur disini jadi, ya begitu mungkin kau merasa asing denganku" Ucap mark santai. Dan haechan hanya mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Boleh, aku tau namamu?" tanya orang itu kepada mark.

"Aku, mark lee. dan kau siapa namamu?" Tanya mark kembali.

"Aku, Lee haechan. Senang bertemu denganmu Mark-ssi" Jawab haechan sambil mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut hangat oleh mark.

"Aah, ini sudah sangat sore, kau ingin pulang? aku akan mengantarkanmu. Kau hanya tunjukkan arah dimana villamu" Ucap mark kepada haechan. Dan haechan hanya tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Mark pun segera mendorong kursi roda haechan kearah yang ditunjuk haechan lagi. Meraka melakukan perjalanan hanya terdiam, tidak ada yang membuka pembicaraan sampai akhirnya pun mark pun membuka suara untuk memecahkan keheningan diantara mereka berdua.

"Hmm, boleh aku bertanya padamu"

"Tentu saja, boleh kau ingin bertanya apa?"

"Kau lahir tanggal berapa?, Aku mengira kau itu lebi muda dariku?"

"Memangnya, kau lahir tahun berapa?" tanya haechan kembali pada mark.

"Aku lahir tahun 1999" Jawab mark kepada haechan.

"oh, kau lebih tua satu tahun dariku ternyata, aku lahir tahun 2000"

"Hmm, jadi kau boleh memanggilku dengan sebutan hyung, kalau kau mau." Ucap mark kepada haechan.

"Tapi kita kan ba-"

" Tidak apa apa aku hanya ingin dekat denganmu dan menjadi temanmu" Ucap mark pada haechan yang juga menatap kearahnya.

"Ah, iya mark hyung" Ucap haechan sambil tersenyum manis kearah mark.

Mark pun segera melanjutkan perjalanan menuju villa haechan. Karena, perjalanannya tadi berhenti karena percakapan kecil mereka. setelah melakukan perjalanan beberapa menit dari villa haechan. Akhirnya, mereka pun sudah sampai.

"Mark hyung, Terima kasih sudah mengantarku" Ucap haechan sambil tersenyum.

"Yaa?, Hmm, Haechan-aa kau Besok tidak ada acara sama sekali kan" Ucap mark kepada haechan.

"Ah, iya memangnya kenapa hyung?"

"Besok, aku akan menjemputmu untuk berjalan jalan disekitar sini, bagaimana?"

"Hmm, baiklah" Mendengar ucapan yang dilontarkan haechan padanya. Membuat hatinya memekik senang . Entah dia tidak tau mengapa.

Mark pun mengusak lembut surai berwarna merah haechan. Haechan yang merasakan elusan lembut dikepalannya merasakan sebuah getaran yang sangat aneh. Dia tidak tau kenapa?. Dia merasa usakan lembut itu sangat menenangkan. Sungguh!.

"Baiklah, selamat beristirahat" Ucap mark sambil berbalik menjauhi haechan.

"Ya, Ampun kenapa jantungku berdetak secepat ini?" Tanyanya heran kepada diri sendiri. karena sedari tadi dia merasakan bawa jantungnya teris berdetak dengan kencangnya. Dia pun akhirnya, mengesampingkan perasaannya dan masuk kedalam villa. Karena, sekarang sudah sangat sore. Dia pun masuk kedalam villa dengan senyuman yang tidak ada hentinya mengembang. Apakah aku jatuh cinta pada Mark? Ah, sungguh aku tidak tau.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Halo semua~

Maaf yaa kalau chapter 3 nya ini gak jelas, Terus kebanyak Typo, Dan penulisannya yang gak jelas tolong dimaafin yaa kakak..~~

Aku mau ngucapin makasuh yaa sama author "Mieayambaso" Dan "Wiji" Yang setia baca atau nungguin cerita gak jekas ini :), Makasih yaa reviewnya.

Makasih~~{}

Next Or Delete?


	4. Chapter 4

Main cast : Mark,Haechan,Jaemin,Jeno,Lucas.

Support cast :Jisung, Chenle, Lami, (Cast akan muncul satu persatu sesuai alur ceritanya).

Pairing : Markhyuck/Markchan,Nochan.

Warn : Boy x Boy, Bl, Typo(s)

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

"Iya, eomonim kita baik baik saja disini sungguh" Ucap lucas, menjawab pertanyaan ibu haechan yang sedang menanyakan keadaan mereka.

"Iya, Baiklah eomonim selamat beristirahat" Ucap lucas sambil mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Lucas segera berjalan menemui haechan. Pasti dia akan dimarahi oleh haechan karena dia terlalu lama menelpon. Tapi, Dia lama kan bukan juga karena menelpon. Salahkan sinyalnya disini yang begitu jelek. Dia terus berjalan dimana haechan berada. Tapi saat dia sudah sampai dia tidak menemukan keberadaan haechan disana.

"Argh!, Dimana sih haechan, Sudah kubilang jangan kemana mana" Lucas mengerang frustasi. Kalu jaemin mengetahui haechan hilang dia pasti habis ditangan jaemin. Atau mungkin dia sudah kembali ke villa?, Ah, mungkin aku kesana saja.

.

.

"Haechan!" Panggil lucas kencang saat dia sudah sampai di villa milik ayah jaemin. Lucas terus mencari keberadaan haechan disetiap sudut ruangan. Tapi, hasilnya Nihil. Tetap saja dia tidak menemukan keberadaan haechan disana.

"Kemana sih dia" Lucas berucap dengan nada frustasinya. Tapi, Tiba tiba ada sebuah tepukan dibahunya yang membuatnya kaget. Dia pun menoleh kebelakan untuk mengetahui siapa yang menepuk bahunya. Dan mendapati jaemin sedang tersenyum padanya.

"Bagaimana jalan jalannya?, Dimana haechan?" Tanya jaemin kepada lucas. Karena, dia tidak menemukan keberadaan haechan. Dia pun celingak celinguk mencari keberadaannya tapi Nihil.

"Jaemin-aa, Kuharap kau jangan marah, Setelah mendengarku" Jaemin yang tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan lucas pun hanya mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hmm, Haechan hilang" Ucap lucas lirih. Seketika mata jaemin melotot marah kepada lucas.

"APA?!, BAGAIMANA BISA HILANG?! KAU INI! KENAPA CEROBOH SEKALI SIH!, BAGAIMANA KALAU HAECHAN KENAPA NAPA?!, KAU INI YAA DASAR TIDAK BECUS, MEMANGNYA KAU NGAPAIN SIH SAMPAI SAMPAI HAECHAN HILANG?!" Ucap jaemin sambil memukuli badan lucas tiada henti. Kan benar apa lucas bilang tadi. Kalau jaemin mengetahui hal ini pasti lucas akan habis ditangan jaemin.

"Aw! Sakit jaemin, Aw! berhenti aku akan menjelaskannya padamu," Jawab lucas kesakitan. Karena, jaemin tidak henti hentinya memukulinya, malahan dia semakin brutal memukulinya.

"APA?! CEPAT JELASKAN!," Ucap jaemin kesal. Bagaimana bisa sih haechan sampai hilang, lucas ini sangat ceroboh sekali menjaga hachan sebentar saja tidak bisa!. Jaemin kan kesal jadinya.

"Iya, Iya aku akan jelaskan, tapi berhentilah memukuliku seperti ini okay."Jawab lucas. Jaemin yang butuh penjelasan lucas pun seketika berhenti memukuli lucas. Lucas menghela nafas lega saat jaemin sudah berhenti memukulinya seperti orang kesetanan.

"Jadi, begini, Saat aku melakukan perjalanan, tiba tiba ponselku berbunyi,"

"Lalu?" Ucap jaemin penasaran sambil dengan saksama mendengar penjelasan lucas kepadanya.

"Lalu, aku mengangkatnya, Dan ternyata itu adalah eomonim, dia menanyakan keadaan kita, Tapi, suaranya terputus putus dan tidak jelas karena sinyalnya yang sangat jelek. Lalu, aku meminta izin kepada haechan untuk pergi mencari sinyal. Dan saat aku sudah diizinkan aku pun meninggalkannya. Dan setelah aku menjawab telepon dari emonim dan segera beranjak menuju tempat dimana aku meninggalkan haechan. Saat aku sudah sampai ditempat itu aku tidak menemukan keberadaan haechan. dan kukira haechan sudah kembali dari sini ternyata tidak" Penjelasan pajang lebar lucas pun membuat jaemin memutar bola matanya malas.

"Kenapa kau tidak ajak haechan sekalian, saat kau pergi mencari sinyal bodoh!" ucap jaemin sambil menjitak kepala lucas. lucas hanya meringis kesakitan.

"Lalu, Kita harus bagaimana?" Tanya lucas kepada jaemin. Jaemin yang mendengar pertanyaan bodoh lucas kembali menjitak kepalanya.

"Sakit jaemin!" protes lucas kepada jaemin.

"Lalu?, Lalu ya bagaimana?. Ya, Kita harus mencari haechan bodoh!, Ayo cepat kita Cari dia!" Ajak jaemin sambil menarik paksa lucas. Saat mereka ingin keluar dari villa. Mereka menemukan haechan yang sedang menutup pintu utama villa. Mereka yang melihat keberadaan haechan pun. Segera berlari menghampiri haechan.

"Haechan-aa, Kau dari mana saja?, Aku sudah mencarimu kesana kemari dan ternyata kau disini" Ucap lucas lega ketika dia menemukan keberadaan haechan. Haechan yang mendengar lucas berkata seperti itu hanya menatap tajam lucas.

"Kau!, Kau meninggalkanku sendirian tadi!, memangnya kau mencari sinyal atau ngapain sih lama sekali dasar!" Protes haechan pada lucas. Sungguh, sekarang dia sangat marah pada sepupunya ini. Haechan kan sudah bilang jangan lama lama. Perlu kalian tau yaa. Haechan itu takut sendirian? Ya.

"Iya, Iya maafkan aku. Tapi kau baik baik saja kan?" Tanya lucas dengan raut wajah khawatirnya. Dan haechan hanya menjawab dengan deheman kecilnya. Lucas yang mendengar itu hanya bernafas lega.

"Sudah, Ayo kita makan malam dulu saja. Bibi Kim sudah memasakkan kita makanan yang sangat enak" Jaemin memberitahu dengan mata yang berbinar. Keduanya yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum senang. Jujur, mereka sangat lapar. Mereka pun segera berjalan di meja makan. Dan memulai makan mereka.

"Hmm, Ini enak!" Seru lucas dan diangguki oleh haechan dan jaemin.

Mereka pun memakan makanan mereka masing masing dengan lahap. Setelah, Selesai makan mereka pun segera membersihkan piring piring kotor mereka.

"Haechan-aa, Apakah kau sudah minum obat?" Tanya jaemin kepada haechan.

"Belum" Jawab haechan singkat sambil mengelap meja makan yang agak kotor.

"Baiklah, Ayo kita kekamar" Ucap jaemin saat sudah selesai mencuci piring. Dan mendorong kursi roda haechan menuju kamar mereka. Lalu lucas? kemana dia?. Hah.. Jangan tanyakan dia. Kalau perutnya sudah kenyang itu pasti dia akan langsung tidur. Mana mau dia mencuci piring?!. Dasar Kambing!.

Jaemin terus mendorong kursi roda haechan menuju kamar mereka. Sesampainya, mereka ke kamar mereka. Jaemin segera mengambil obat haechan dan vitamin haechan di tasnya.

"Haechan-aa, Kau harus minum obat dulu" Ucap jaemin sambil membuka satu persatu bungkus obat haechan. Setelah, dirasa obatnya sudah ia buka semua dia pun mengambil air minum dimeja sebelah tempat tidurnya dan memberikannya kepada haechan.

Haechan hanya menatap jengah obat obatan ditangan kanan jaemin. Dia bosan harus selalu meminum obat itu.

"Aku tidak mau" Ucap haechan sambil mendorong pelan tangan jaemin. Jaemin yang mendengar penolakan haechan pun meletakkan gelas di tempatnya tadi dan berjongkok untuk melihat haechan dan membujuknya untuk mau meminum obatnya.

"Haechan, Kalau kau tidak mau meminum obat, Bagaimana bisa kau ingin sembuh kalau begini?Hmm?" Jaemin mayakinkan haechan. Haechan Hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Aku tidak mau!" Jawab haechan sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Jaemin pun menghela nafas kesal. Haechan sekarang dalam mode keras kepalanya. Dan itu membuat jaemin jengah.

"Haechan, Dengar aku yaa, Aku itu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu. Jadi, Minum obat kau ingin sembuh atau tidak" Jaemin tidak menyerah untuk membujuk haechan agar dia meminum obatnya.

"Jaemin!, Aku bosan meminum obat! Ku bilang tidak mau yaa tidak mau!Sialan!" Umpat haechan kepada jaemin dan mendorong tangan jaemin cukup keras. Sehingga, Membuat obat obatan yang ada ditangannya berjatuhan dimana mana. Jaemin yang melihat kelakuan haechan sudah keterlaluan pun sontak memberdirikan badannya.

"HAECHAN!APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAA!?, KENAPA KAU MENDORONG TANGANKU HINGGA MENYEBABKAN OBATNYA JATUH!, HAECHAN PERLU KAU TAU AKU ITU SANGAT PEDULI PADAMU!, AKU MERASA SANGAT LELAH UNTUK MENGURUSMU!" Bentak jaemin pada haechan. Haechan yang mendengar bentakan jaemin yang cukup kencang itu hanya ketakutan. Dan seketika air matanya berjatuhan dari pelupuk matanya saat dia tidak menyangka bahwa jaemin membentaknya seperti itu. Sungguh, Jaemin tidak pernah membentak haechan seperti itu. Jadi, Ini kali pertamanya? Iya, Ini kali pertamanya.

"JADI, KAU LELAH MENGURUSKU?!, YA, SUDAH TIDAK USAH MENGURUSKU, AKU BISA MENGURUS DIRI SENDIRI!!" Bentak haechan balik pada jaemin.

"YA, SUDAH URUS SAJA DIRIMU SENDIRI!!, BENAR APA KATA JENO! KAU ITU SANGAT MEREPOTKAN! KAU SUNGGUH SANGAT MER-"

"JADI, AKU INI MEREPOTKAN BAGIMU?"

"YA, KAU MEREPOTKAN KENAPA?, KAU BILANG BISA MENGURUS DIRIMU SENDIRI KAN JADI URUS SAJA DIRIMU SENDIRI!, AKU TIDAK PEDULI!!" Bentakan jaemin kepada haechan. Jaemin setelah mengatakan hal itu pun segera berjalan kaluar kamar. Sungguh, Dia butuh sendiri untuk sekarang.

"Hikss.. Hiks.., Apakah aku sangat merepotkan?hiks..hikss.., kenapa jaemin berkata seperti itu padaku?." Tangis haechan pecah seketika saat kepergiaan jaemin. Isakannya bertambah sangat kencang dengan dia yang memegangi dadanya. Sungguh, Dadanya sangat sakit saat ini. Setelah, jaemin mengatakan itu kepadanya.

O-O-O

Jaemin terus berjalan. Dia mencari tempat sepi untuk menenangkan diri. Apakah aku terlalu keterlaluan pada haechan tadi hingga membuatnya menangis?. Bagaimana kalau haechan tidak baik baik saja?. Ah, Dasar jaemin bodoh!, Kenapa kau membentak haechan seperti itu!?. Haruskah aku meminta maaf padanya?. Ya, dia harus meminta maaf?.

"Jaemin-aa" panggillan lirih itu sontak membuat jaemin menoleh kesumber suara dan mendapati haechan yang mendorong kursi rodanya pelan untuk mendekati jaemin. Saat dia sudah berada didepan jaemin. Dia segera menatap mata jaemin dengan mata sembabnya.

"Jaemin-aa, maafkan aku, aku sangat susah diatur yaa?, Maaf yaa aku hanya bosan meminum ob-"

"Aku seharusnya meminta maaf padamu haechan-aa, Maaf karena sudah mengataimu merepotkan. Sungguh, tadi aku terbawa emosi karena kelelahan. Jangan marah padaku yaa haechan-aa. Maafkan aku hiks..hiks.." Ucap jaemin sesenggukkan sambil memeluk haechan erat. Haechan juga membalas pelukan jaemin sangat erat. Mereka sama sama menyadari kesalahan mereka.

"Maafkan aku juga yaa jaemin-aa, Karena membuatmu kesal. Aku sadar bahwa kau sangat peduli padaku. Tapi, aku malah tidak meperdulikan pedulianmu padaku. Maaf yaa" Ucap haechan sambil mengelus lembut punggung jaemin.

Setelah, cukup lama berpelukan mereka pun melepaskannya.

"Jadi, kita baikan?" ucap haechan sambil menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya pada jaemin. Jaemin yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum dan menautkan jari kelingkingnya dengan haechan.

"Iya, kita baikan" Jawab jaemin pada haechan. Mereka pun berpelukan kembali. Setelah, Acara mereka 'Mari berpelukan' itu selesai. Jaemin mengajak haechan untuk masuk kedalam. Karena, mereka ada diperkebunan belakang villa. Hari ini udaranya sangat dingin. maka dari itu jaemin mengajak haechan masuk. Setelah, masuk kedalam mereka pun berjalan menuju kamar mereka.

Sesampainya, dikamar jaemin pun mengambil obat yang berjatuhan dilantai tadi. Yang entah sejak kapan sudah tertata rapi di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. Dia pun memberikannya kepada haechan. Dan diterima haechan dengan senang hati. sesudah meminum obat, Jaemin membantu haechan untuk tidur diranjangnya.

"Terima kasih, jaemin-aa" ucap haechan kepada jaemin. Jaemin hanya membalasnya dengan anggukkan kepala dan senyuman manisnya.

"Ya, segeralah tidur. Selamat malam" Ucap jaemin sambil mengelus lembut surai berwarna merah haechan.

"Selamat malam juga jaemin-aa" jawab haechan. jaemin pun segera menuju ranjangnya. Dan menyusul haechan di alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Pagi pun telah tiba. Matahari pun juga sudah menunjukkan rupanya dimuka bumi ini.

Tok!Tok!Tok!

Suara ketukan pintu itu membuat terkejut seorang pria yang saat ini sedang membenarkan sweaternya.

"Lucas!" Teriakan jaemin menggema disetiap ruangan.

"APA?!" Teriak lucas balik.

"Cepat buka pintu!, Aku sudah sangat terganggu dengan ketukannya!" Ucap jaemin memerintahkan lucas.

"Dasar!", "Iya, aku akan membukanya" Jawab lucas. Dan segera pergi menuju pintu utama untuk melihat. Siapa yang berkunjung sepagi ini.

Saat dia sudah membuka pintunya, Dia melihat seorang pria asing dengan rambut hitamnya yang terkesan sangat tampan. Dan anehnya dia membawa sepeda.

"Siapa kau?!" Tanya lucas penasaran. Pria itu hanya menanggapi pertanyaan lucas dengan senyuman tampannya.

"Hmm, Apakah haechan ada?" Pria itu bertanya pada lucas. Lucas semakin mengerutkan keningnya bingung. Haechan? memangnya pria ini siapanya haechan. Kenapa dia mengenal haechan dan mencari haechan.

"Memangnya kau siapa, bertanya apakah ada Haechan disini?!" Tanya lucas pada pria itu dengan tatapan mata tajamnya.

"Aku, temannya, Dimana haechan?" Jawab pria itu santai.

"Tidak ada!, lalu, kenapa bawa bawa sepeda seperti ini!?, seperti berjualan siomay saja!?" Ejek lucas pada pria itu.

"Orang sekeren ini kau bilang pedagang siomay?" Tanya pria itu tak percaya.

"Tentu saja"

"Maaf yaa, Ahjussi, Ahjussi aku ini bukan pedagang siomay. Hmm, Mungkin ahjussi ini adalah pedagang bakpao" lucas yang mendengar ejekan orang itu padanya hanya melototkan matanya kaget.

"Dasar! pedagang siomay!, berani sekali kau mengataiku, Ahjussi dan kau bilang apa tadi!?, pedagang bakpao?!" Tanya lucas tak percaya.

"Iya" Jawab pria itu santai.

"Aish, Dasar kau yaa beraninya pa-"

"Mark hyung!" Kata kata lucas terpotong karena teriakan seseorang. Mereka berdua pun menoleh ke sumber suara untuk melihat siapa yang datang. pria itu mark, Tersenyum senang saat dia mendapati orang yang dicarinya sedang duduk dengan manisnya di kursi roda.

"Hai, Haechan-aa" Sapa mark pada haechan.

"Hai juga mark hyung" Sapa kembali haechan dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Haechan-aa, Kau mengenal pedagang siomay ini?" Tanya lucas kepada haechan. Haechan hanya menanggapi dengan anggukkan kepalanya saja.

"Haechan-aa, memang pedagang bakpao ini siapamu?" Tanya mark pada haechan. Haechan yang mendengar ejekan -pedagang bakpao-, ejekan untuk lucas pun hanya terkekeh. Jaemin pun sama dia sampai menahan tawanya.

"Dia?, Sepupuku" Jawab haechan santai dan mark hanya ber O ria.

"Pedangang bakpo?" Tanya jaemin pada lucas. Lucas yang diejek seperti itu pun hanya melototkan matanya tidak percaya pada jaemin. Haechan dan mark hanya tertawa melihat ekspresi lucas seperti itu.

"Jaemin-aa!, Kau itu temanku atau tidak sih?!, Kenapa kau mengejekku aku kan tidak kalah tampannya dengan dia!, Kenapa kau mengataiku pedagang bakpao!?" protes lucas pada jaemin. Jaemin yang diprotes seperti itu hanya memasang muka datarnya.

"Kau!, Dasar! gara gara kau jaemin jadi mengejekku!, Dasar!" Lucas baru saja ingin melayangkan pukulan pada mark. Tapi, haechan menghentikannya dan akhirnya, lucas pun mengurungkan niatnya.

"Sudah, Sudah, Ayo mark hyung kita berangkat saja" Ajak haechan pada mark dan diangguki olehnya.

"Lucas-aa, Tolong bantu aku untuk menaiki sepeda" Lucas yang mendengar haechan meminta tolong padanya pun segera menggendong haechan dan mendudukkannya di kursi bonceng sepeda.

"Hey, pedagang siomay jaga sepupuku baik baik yaa?,Awas saja kalau dia kenapa napa, kau akan kubunuh" Ucap lucas dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Hmm,Iya, Ahjussi, Ahjussi pesan bakpao yang rasa coklat yaa" Ucap mark sambil tertawa. Lucas yang mendengar mark mengejeknya lagi pun bersiap melayangkan pukulannya. Tetapi, mark segera mengayunkan sepedanya cepat. Sehingga, dia tidak terkena pukulan lucas.

"Yak! Kau!, Awas kau yaa! Jika aku bertemu denganmu lagi habis kau ditanganku!" Teriakan protes lucas pada mark. Jaemin yang mendengar protesan lucas itu hanya tertawa bahak bahak.

"Yak! Kau!, kenapa kau tertawa haa?!, Apa yang lucu?!" Tanya lucas pada jaemin. Jaemin yang mendengar protesan lucas tadi semakin tertawa terbahak bahak.

"Aish, Sudahlah aku masuk saja" Ucap lucas kesal saat dia melihat jaemin semakin tertawa terbahak bahak. Jaemin yang melihat lucas yan sudah merasa kesal dengannya. segera menyusul lucas masuk kedalam.

.

.

.

Mark terus mengayunkan sepedanya menuju tempat tujuan. Sampai akhirnya dia pun telah sampai ditaman dengan banyak tanaman, pohon pohon ridang dan bunga mawar yang sangat indah. Dia pun segera turun dan juga membantu haechan untuk turun.

"Terima kasih, hyung" Ucap haechan pada mark. Dan mark hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman tampannya. Oh, Astaga Kumohon mark hyung jangan tunjukkan senyuman itu padaku. Karena, Saat aku melihatmu tersenyum seperti itu aku merasakan dunia berhenti berputar dan detakan jantungku yang selalu, berdetak 2x lebih cepat dengan gilanya.

"Oh, iya haechan-aa, aku membawakanmu sesuatu kau tunggu disini yaa" Ucap mark pada haechan dan segera berlari menuju sepedanya. Saat, dia kembali dia membawa sebuah kantong plastik besar. Haechan yang bingung pun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Hyung, Apa itu?" Tanya haechan penasaran.

"Ah, ini aku membawakanmu makanan. Kau harus memakannya" Ucap mark dengan senyuman tampannya. Mark pun segera mengeluarkan makanan yang ada dalam katong plastik. Dia segera menata dengan rapi didepan haechan. Haechan yang melihat banyak makanan kesukaannya merasa senang.

"Wah! Hyung!, Banyak sekali. aromanya juga sangat enak aku jadi lapar" Ucap haechan senang sambil menatap mark dengan mata berbinarnya.

"Ya, sudah makanlah kau ingin makan yang apa dulu?" Jawab mark. Haechan pun segera menunjuk makanan pertama yang ingin dimakannya.

"Jajangmyeon?" tanya mark dan haechan pun mengangguki sebagai jawabannya.

"Apa kau boleh memakan jajangmyeon?" Ucap mark memastikan.

"Tapi hyung, aku sangat ingin makan jajangmyeon" Ucap haechan dengan nada manjannya.

"Baiklah" Mark menjawab sambil mengambil kotak bekal yang berisi jajangmyeon. Dia pun segera memberikannya pada haechan. Haechan pun segera mengambil kotak bekal itu, dan membukannya. Saat haechan membukannya aromanya sangat enak. Hah.. Dia jadi lapar sungguh.

"Hmm, Aromanya sangat enak" haexhan berucap sambil menatap mark dengan mata berbinarnya. Mark yang melihat haechan sangat menyukainnya merasa sangat senang.

"Makanlah" Mark berucap sambil memberikan sendok pada haechan. Haechan pun mengambil sendok itu dari tangan mark dan mulai memakan jajangmyeon. Sungguh, Dari kemarin sebenarnya sih haechan sangat menginginkan makan jajangmyeon. Ya, tapi kalian tau sendiri kan kalau aku berada diantara jaemin, lucas, dan ibunya pasti aku sangat diceramahi panjang lebar oleh mereka karena memakannya.

Haechan pun segera memasukkan makanan itu kedalam mulutnya. Saat makanan itu menyapa indra perasannya. Matanya semakin berbinar karena, Makanan ini sangat super duper lezat.

"Hmm, Markhh.. Hyungh inih sangat lezath.." ucap haechan dengan makanan yang penuh didalam mulutnya. Dan dia juga mengacungkan ibu jarinya kepada mark.

"Benarkah?" Jawab mark sambil memandang haechan. Dan haechan pun segera menganggukkan kepalanya cepat. Tiba tiba saja sebuah ide terbesit diotak mark. Dia segera mengambil ponselnya disaku celananya. Dia pun segera memotret haechan yang sedang makan. Dan keadaan mulut yang penuh dengan makanan pun tak luput dari potretan mark. Sungguh, Haechan dengan mulut yang penuh makanan seperti itu sangat lucu. pipinya yang tembam jadi semakin tambah tembam. seperti bakpao Cik yen?. Sangat menggemaskan. Tapi, mark memotretnya secara diam diam jadi mungkin tidak ketahuan oleh haechan.

"Bagaimana?Enak tidak?" Tanya mark pada haechan yang sudah selesai dengan acara makannya itu. Haechan tadi memakan makanannya sangat lahap sampai tidak menoleh kanan-kiri.

"Iya, ini sangat enak hyung. Hmm, hyung kira kira siapa yang membuatnya ya?." Tanya haechan pada mark. Mark hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi haechan yang sangat ingin tau seperti itu.

"Aku yang memasaknya" Ucap mark sambil menyantap chapssal rasa coklat buatannya.

Haechan yang mendengar Mark berbicara seperti itu menoleh kearah mark dengan ekspresi kagetnya. Yang benar saja, Apakah haechan salah dengar? Mark yang membuat makanan seenak ini?.

"Hyung, Kau, K-kau yang me-memasak ini se-semua" Tanya haechan ragu. Mark yang melihat ekspresi haechan ketika kaget tertawa kecil. Lihat betapa imutnya wajah wanita in. Eh, salah pria. Mark hampir lupa kalau dia itu adalah laki laki.

"Hmm" mark menjawab dengan sebuah deheman kecil. Haechan semakin tidak percaya. Bagaimana bisa mark membuat makanan seenak ini?. Haechan mengedip ngedipkan matanya lucu.

"Hyung, kau tidak berbohong padaku kepadaku kan" Tanya haechan sekali lagi. Mark yang melihat ekspresi tidak percaya haechan tertawa.

"Untuk apa aku membohongimu?, Apakah dengan membohongimu aku mendapat penghargaan 1 juta?" Tanya mark bercanda.

Haechan yang mendengarkan ucapan mark tadi cukup yakin. jika mark yang membuat makaanan seenak ini. Dia pun tersenyum canggung kepada mark.

"Saat kecil dulu, Aku memang sering membantu mommyku memasak. Jadi, Aku agak tau tentang memasak. Aku juga pernah belajar dikursus memasak milik eommaku. Jadi yaa, begitulah aku bisa membuat makanan sebanyak ini dan seenak ini" Mark menjelaskan panjang lebar kali tinggi. Dan haechan yang mendengar penjelasan mark kepadanya pun, hanya ber9O ria sambil mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya.

"Pantas saja hyung bisa memasak seenak ini" Ucap haechan sambil tersenyum manis kepada mark. Mark yang melihat senyuman manis itu merasa bahwa dia sudah mempunyai salah kepadanya. Dia tidak ingin senyuman manis itu pudar jika Haechan mengetahui bahwa ialah yang menyebabkan haechan lumpuh seperti ini. Dia pun terlarut dengan lamunannya. Bahkan, Haechan memanggil namanya pun tidak dihiraukannya.

"Hyung!, Mark hyung!, Hyung!" Panggil haechan keras sambil melambai lambaikan tangannya didepan muka mark.

"Hyung!" Teriak haechan ditelinga mark. Sontak Mark yang dalam mode melamunnya langsung tersadar karena teriakan haechan yang begitu nyaring.

"H-haechan-aa maaf, Ada apa?" Jawab mark gugup.

"Hyung, kenapa melamun?, Apa kau mempunyai masalah?, Ceritalah kepadaku hyung, aku akan mendengarkan ceritamu. Dan mungkin jika kau bercerita kepadaku beban dipikiranmu jadi merasa lebih tenang." Ucap mark sambil menatap mark lembut. Mark melihat kearah haechan yang menunjukkan tatapan lembutnya. Mata itu, sangat jelas menatap prihatin kepadanya dan menatap tulus kepadanya.

"Tidak apa apa haechan-aa, aku tidak mempunyai masalah hanya saja aku memikirkan setelah ini kita pergi kemana" tanya mark kepada haechan.

"Hmm" Haechan mulai berfikir ketempat mana mereka akan pergi jalan jalan setelah acara makan makan mereka. "Bagaimana kalau kita ketaman saja, Dari kemarin aku sangat ingin kesana" Haechan mengusulkan.

"Baiklah, Ayo kita ketaman" Ajak mark. sebelum itu mereka tidak lupa membersihkan semuanya.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka. Ditaman yang luas dengan banyak tanaman yang indah. Sungguh, taman disini seperti disurga sangat indah. Haechan selalu menatap takjub jika dia mendatangi taman ini.

"Wah!, ini sangat indah!" Haechan menatap takjub disekelilingnya. Mark yang melihat ekspresi takjub haechan segera mengambil ponsel diam diam dan memotretnya.

"Hyung, kita kesana yaa" Haechan menunjuk sebuah pohon besar yang berada diujung taman. Mark pun menurutinya dan segera menjalankan sepedanya menuju tempat yang ditunjuk oleh haechan tadi.

Saat sudah sampai didepan pohon rindang. Tempat tujuan mereka. Mark pun segera memarkir sepedanya didepan pohon rindang itu dan membantu haechan untuk turun dari sepedanya. Mark oun mendudukkan haechan menghadap taman bunga didepannya.

"Hyung, ini sangat indah bukan" Haechan berucap saat mark sudah duduk disebelahnya.

"Ya, Ini sangat indah" Ucap mark sambil terus melihat wajah takjub haechan dari samping. Sungguh, betapa dia sangat mengagumi setiap lekuk wajah manis haechan.. Angin saat ini bertiup sangat kencang menerpa wajah mereka berdua. Mark yang masih memperhatikan wajah haechan semakin memfokuskan matanya untuk melihat kearah haechan saja. Tanpa ingin mengalihkan pandangannya dari haechan. Bagaimana, Rambut merah menyalanya itu diterpa angin taman sehingga membuat rambutnya agak berantakan. sungguh, sangat sempurna ciptaan tuhan satu ini.

"Haechan-aa" Panggil mark pada haechan. Haechan yang merasa namanya dipanggil pun menoleh kepada mark.

"Ada apa hyung?, Apakah ada sesuatu?" tanya haechan pada mark. Haechan sebenarnya tau kalau sejak tadi mark memperhatikannya terus menerus. Sungguh, itu membuat Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang. Apa lagi saat dia menoleh kemark yang ada disebelahnya. Sungguh, Jantungnya semakin tambah berdegup Sangat kencang. Lihat, betapa wajah tampannya itu dihiasi oleh senyuman yang ditunjukkan padanya'Mungkin'. Rambut hitamnya berterbangan karena tertiup angin.

"Haechan-aa, Aku ingin berbicara padamu"

"Hyung, Berbicaralah, Tidak usah sungkan kita kan seorang teman" Ucap haechan kepada mark. Haechan merasa bahwa nada berbicara mark tadi seperti orang asing. Tapi, menurut haechan memang orang asing sih. Kan mereka baru berkenalan kemarin. Tapi, sungguh haechan merasa jika dia berada disamping mark dia merasa bahwa dia sudah sangat mengenal mark seperti beberapa tahun.

"Haechan-aa, Aku tidak tau kenapa, Jika aku berada didekatmu aku merasa sangat gugup dan jantungku ini.." Ucapan mark menggantung sambil memegangi dadanya yang masih berdetak sangat cepatnya. Haechan yang mendengar kata kata itu keluar dari mulut mark merasa jantungnya ingin copot dari tempatnya.

"Dan jantungku ini selalu berdetak sangat gilannya jika melihatmu, Aku tidak tau kenapa aku bisa merasakan ini semua, Sungguh aku belum pernah merasakan semua ini. Aku dengar fakta jika kau berdekatan dengan seseorang lalu jantungmu berdegup dengan kencangnya berarti kau merasakan jatuh cibta. Aku berfikir mungkin aku merasakan itu. Jatuh cinta. Dan itu adalah jatuh cinta kepadamu." Ucap mark panjang lebar kali tinggi.

Kyaa, Tidak! Apa aku salah dengar tadi!. Mark?, Dia bilang apa tadi Jatuh cinta? Dan dia bilang dia jatuh cinta padanya?. Apa ini!?. Oh, tidak Cukup mark kau membuatku dan jatungku mati.

Tiba tiba mark memegang bahu haechan agar dia bisa melihatnya dan agar dia tidak terlalu miring. Setelah itu, Tiba tiba saja mark memegang tangan haechan dan mengelus punggung tangannya lembut. Haechan yang merasakan dipengang oleh mark kaget bahkan mark mengelus punggung tangannya lembut.

"Haechan-aa, Aku tau kita baru saja berkenalan kemarin, Tapi entah mengapa rasa kagum dan sukaku kepadamu tidak bisa kutahan bahkan sedikitpun. Haechan-aa, Aku mencintaimu. Maukak kau menjalani kisah cibta bersamaku." Ucap mark kepada haechan. Ya ampun mark kumohon kau membuatku gugup!. Haechan merasa wajahnya memanas. Dan lihatlah wajahnya sekarang bahkan memerah seperti tomat akibat kata kata mark tadi.

Haechan bingung harus menjawab apa. Dia bimbang dia menerima mark atau tidak. Dilubuk hatinya yang paling dalam dia ingin memerima mark. Karena, dia benar benar juga mencintai mark dan mengaguminya. Dan dilubuk hatinya yang lain dia bilang tidak. Karena, Dia takut jika Kejadian dulu. Maksudnya, dia masih trauma karena jeno yang menghianatinya. Apalagi kan mark dan dia baru mengenal kemarin. Ya, wajar kan dia masih ragu pada mark. Mungkin saja dia hanya dibuat pelampiasan saja.

Dia pun memberanikan diri menatap mata mark. Karena, dari tadi dia hanya menunduk malu. saat dia mendengar kata kata mark tadi. Dia terus menagap mata mark. Seolah dia ingin mencari kebenaran disana. Dia terus menatap mata mark. Tapi, Hasilnya Nihil. Dia tidak menemukan kebohongan dimata itu. Dia merasa bahwa dimata itu hanya ada ketulusan dan keseriusan disana.

"Hyung, Apa kau serius dengan perkataanmu itu?, Hyung kau tidak berbohong padaku kan?" tanya Haechan memastikan. Mark mengalihkan tangannya kepipi tembam haechan. Menangkup pipi tembam itu dan mengelus lembut pipinya.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu haechan-aa, Aku sungguh serius dengan perkataanku, Aku mencintaimu haechan-aa, Aku mencintaimu" Ucap mark sambil mengelus lembut pipi tembam itu. Haechan, Haechan tidak tau kenapa kata kata itu sangat menyenangkan untuknya. Apakah aku juga sama mencitainnya?.

"Hyung, A-aku, A-aAku juga mencintaimu" jawab haechan gugup. Ya, Haechan tidak tau kenapa dia bisa bilang seperti itu. Tapi dia yakin dia tidak akan tersakiti. Keputusannya sudah bulat. Sungguh.

"Haechan katakan sekali lagi"

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu mark hyung" ucap haechan sekali lagi. Senyuman mark seketika mengembang dengan lebarnya. Dia tidak yakin jika mark jujur kepada haechan. Haechan tidak akan mau menerimannya. Tapi, Ini diluar dugaannnya.

"Haechan-aa, Kau menerimaku?" Tanya mark tak percaya. Haechan yang melihat ekspresi terkejut mark dan yang menurutnya itu sangat lucu pun tertawa kecil.

"Hyung, Sungguh aku tidak berbohong." mark yang mendengar kata itu keluar dari mulut haechan pun sontak langsung memeluk tubuh haechan sangking bahagiannya.

"Terima kasih haechan-aa, Terima kasih aku mencintaimu" Ucap mark sambil sesekali mencium pucuk kepala haechan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu hyung" Jawab haechan.

Mark pun melepaskan pelukannya . Dia memperhatikan wajah haechan. Menetapkan padangannya dimata haechan. Begitu juga dengan haechan. Mereka saling memandang satu sama lain. Tiba tiba saja mark mendekatkan wajahnya kepada haechan. Senakin dekat dan semakin dekat. Akhirnya, Haechan bisa merasakan benda kenyal menempel pada bibir cherrynya. Mark menciumnya?. Haechan tidak percaya dengan ini. Awalnya, Mark hanya menempelkannya saja tapi seiring berjalannya waktu. Dia pun memberanikan diri untuk melumat bibir itu. Haechan yang merasakan lumatan lembut itu pun akhirnya menutup matanya mengesampingkan rasa kagetnya dan larut untuk menikmatinya.

Mereka berdua sungguh sangat senang. Mereka tidak tau harus berbuat apa

Memang takdir itu kadang menyenangkan kadang juga tidak. Mereka terus melumat bibir satu sama lain dan dengan latar taman yang indah. Angin berhembus kencang, Bunga mawar juga bergoyang akibat tiupamn angin yang kencang. seakan mereka juga turut ikut senang dalam kisah cinta mereka.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Halo semua~

Maaf yaa kalau update chapter 4 nya kelamaan..

Makasih yaa buat "Wiji", " Mieayambaso", "Hyuna jen" , Sama "nriska". Karena, Udah review diffku yang gak jelas ini:D

Maaf yaa kalau penulisannaya gak jelas terus ceritanya malah gak nyambung maaf yaa~~

Tapi semoga aja banyak yang suka yaa..

Makasih:):)


	5. Chapter 5

Main cast : Mark,Haechan,Jaemin,Jeno,Lucas.

Support cast :Jisung, Chenle, Lami, (Cast akan muncul satu persatu sesuai alur ceritanya).

Pairing : Markhyuck/Markchan,Nochan.

Warn : Boy x Boy, Bl, Typo(s)

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

"Lucas!!" Teriakan jaemin memanggil nama lucas dengan kencangnya.

Lucas yang mendengar jeritan jaemin itu pun hanya menutup telinganya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya lucas kepada jaemin yang sekarang sedang berada ditaman belakang villa milik ayahnya.

"Hmm, lucas bisa bantu aku?"

"Bantu apa?"

"Tolong, pindahkan tanaman ini disana yaa?"

"Kenapa, kau tidak melakukan sendiri sih!, Aku kan mengantuk!" Protes lucas kepada jaemin. Sungguh, Baru saja dia ingin menikmati tempat tidur hangatnya itu tadi, Tapi selalu saja jaemin mengganggunya! Dasar!, Jaemin sih penganggu!!.

"Sebentar saja yaa, Aku janji ini terakhir setelah itu kau boleh tidur yaa" Mohon jaemin. Sebenarnya sih dia merasa bersalah kepada lucas karena dia sedari tadi menyuruh lucas ini dan itu.

"Kau janji yaa? Awas saja kalau kau memanggilku lagi! Ini terakhir Ok!" Ucap lucas.

"Iya" Setelah jaemin mengucapkan itu dia pun segera mengangkat tanaman yang tadi ditunjuk jaemin dan segera memindahkannya ditempat yang jaemin suruh tadi.

Setelah selesai, Dia pun segera kembali kekamar. Jaemin pun juga tidak lupa berterima kasih kepada lucas.

Huuft, Akhirnya aku bisa menikmati ranjang hangatku. Batin lucas lega?.

.

.

.

"Haechan-aa, Ayo kita pulang ini sudah mulai petang besok pagi kita akan jalan jalan lagi kemari yaa?" Mark berusaha membujuk haechan untuk pulang. Karena, sedari tadi dia terus saja menikmati keindahan taman di puncak ini.

"Hmm, Baiklah hyung kita pulang tapi kau janji yaa kita akan berjalan jalan lagi besok?" Ucap haechan memastikan.

"Iya, Sayang" Ucap mark mengiyakan pertanyaan haechan. Haechan yang mendengar kata iya dari mulut mark tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

Setelah, Melakukan perjalanan cukup lama dari taman menuju ke villa milik jaemin. Mereka pun sudah sampai didepan villa milik ayah jaemin.

"Hyung, Terima kasih atas jalan jalannya tadi" Ucap haechan sambil tersenyum lebar kearah mark.

"Iya sayang, Besok kita jalan jalan lagi yaa . Besok aku jemput, Sekarang istirahatlah kau pasti sangat lelah" Mark mengelus surai haechan lembut.

Haechan sangat menikmati elusan itu. Sunggu, Elusan lembut itu cukup membuat hatinya sangat tenang.

"Jaga diri baik baik yaa?".

Haechan pun mengangguk sambil menunjukkan senyuman manisnya.

"Oh, Ada Mark disini" Ucap jaemin sambil menghampiri haechan dan mark.

"Oh, iya jaemin-aa" Jawab mark.

"Masuklah, mark disini udaranya sangat dingin." tawar jaemin.

"Ah,Tidak jaemin-aa, tidak usah aku sebentar lagi juga pulang". Mark menolak.

Dan jaemin menjawab dengan Ber 'O' ria.

"Jaga diri baik baik yaa haechan-aa, Makanlah yang teratur jangan makan yang aneh aneh. Aku menyayangimu" Ucap mark sambil menangkup pipi chubby haechan dan mencium keningnya lama.

Jaemin yang melihat itu pun hanya iri melihatnya.

'Dasar mereka berdua berpacaran tidak tau tempat emang gak lihat apa disini orangnya yang lihat jomblo'- batin Jaemin.

"Dasar!Tukang siomay gombal aja loe!!" Tiba tiba lucas berucap membuat ketiga orang yang berada disana sontak menoleh kepadanya.

"Ye! Sirik aja loe tukang bakso! bilang aja loe iri liat gue punya pacar loe kan jomblo!" Ucap mark menyindir. Lucas yang mendengar kalimat sindiran itu melotot tajam pada mark.

"Apa loe bilang! Inget yaa gue nggak iri ama loe!, Ngapain gue iri ama tukang siomay sama loe!"

"Ye! Gue juga gak sudi di iri'in sama loe! Kalau di Iri'in ama justin bieber ma gue mau! Lah kalau gue di iri'in ama tampang tukang bakso kaya loe yaa! Gue ogah lah!"

"Dasar loe yaa mark awas aja loe yaa!"

Mark yang mendengar itu hanya menjulurkan lidahnya untuk mengejek lucas.

Jaemin dan Haechan yang mendengar pertengkaran mereka hanya tertawa.

"Udah udah jangan berantem mulu. Mark mending loe pulang aja deh ini udah mau malem. Nanti udaranya tambah dingin kasian nanti sahabat gue kalau loe sakit gak ada yang bisa ngajak dia main." Ucap jaemin pada mark.

"Ah, yaa baiklah, Aku pulang dulu yaa jaemin-aa, Haechan-aa, Lu- ah bukan tukang bakso"

"Ya, Hati hati dijalan yaa mark/hyung" Ucap jaemin dan haechan bersamaan.

"Apa loe bilang tadi tukang bakso dasar!" Ucap lucas sambil melempar sandal rumahnya. Tapi, saat dia melempar mark sudag pergi mejauhinya. Alhasil, sandal itu tidak mengenainya.

"Sudahlah, Ayo masuk udaranya sudah mulai dingin" ajak haechan yang diangguki oleh jaemin dan lucas. Lucas pun segera mendorong kursi roda haechan dan masuk kedalam villa.

.

.

.

"Hey! Bukankah kau sangat manis haechan-aa" Ucap orang bersurai hitam pada sebuah foto yang menampilkan seorang laki laki manis yang sedang mengunyah makanannya hingga pipinya mengembung lucu.

"Huft... Tapi, Apakah kau mau menerima ku lagi saat kau mengetahui bahwa akulah yang menabrakmu."

"Apa kau harus mengatakannya sekarang mark?"

"Ah, Tidak tidak! Aku akan mengatakannya pada saat waktu yang tepat!" Mark terus berbicara pada dirinya sendiri sambil memegang dan memandang foto haechan.

"Ah, Aku haus" ucap mark dan berlalu menuju dapurnya untuk minum. Tapi, saat dia ingin memegan gelas itu tiba tiba kepalanya terasa pusing dan berat. Dan darah mengalir pada hidungnya.

Mark segera menuju ke wastafel untuk membersihkan darah yang mengalir pada hidungnya.

Saat sudah membersihkannya. Kepalanya terasa bertambah sangat pusing dia pun memutuskan berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan hati hati.

Sesampainya dikamarnya dia segera menidurkan dirinya keranjang. Berharap bahwa rasa pusing itu akan hilang dengan perlahan saat dia berada dalam posisi tidur seperti ini.

 _'Sebenarnya aku sakit apa!? kenapa aku akhir akhir ini merasa pusing?'-Batin mark._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Haechan!Jaemin!" Teriak lucas membuat jaemin dan haechan yang sedang terlelap dialam mimpinya mau tidak mau membuka matanya.

"Ada Apa sih!?, kenapa teriak teriak lucas!" Omel haechan.

"Bibi lee haechan-aa, Eommamu!!"

Haechan yang mendengar kata 'Eommanya' disebut sontak membuka lebar matanya.

"Apa?!, kenapa lucas-aa, Ada apa dengan eommaku!?" Tanya haechan panik. Jaemin yang merasa panik pun juga bertanya hal yang sama pada lucas.

"Eommamu sakit!" ucap lucas.

"Sakit apa?" Tanya haechan lagi.

"Eommamu pingsan katanya dia memiliki penyakit stroke!"

"APA!?" Jaemin dan haechan yang mendengar itu kaget. Apalagi, Haechan yang notebannya adalah anaknya. Anak mana coba yang dengar orang tuanya mengalami sakit stroke seperti itu tidak kaget dan khawatir.

"Ayo kita pulang sekarang jaemin-aa ayo" ajak haechan.

"Baiklah ayo, cepat kau kemasi barang barang loe cepet!" Omel jaemin pada lucas. Lucas yang mendengar itu pun segera berlari menuju kamarnya dan mengemasi barangnya.

Setelah mengemasi barang mereka. Mareka segera menuju mobil untuk pulang. persetan dengan waktu yang sekarang menunjukkan jam 1 malam. Mereka hanya khawatir kepada bibi/Eomma lee yang sedang sakit sekarang.

 _'Eomma semoga kau tidak apa apa' - saat ini haechan berdo'a dalam hati untuk ibunya._

.

.

Halo semua~

Ada yang kangen Ff ini gak? Gak ada mungkin yaa?.

Maaf yaa baru aku lanjut soalnya aku gak semepet lanjutinnya karena jadwal sekolah yang cukup padet~

Maaf kalau ada penulisan yang salah dan kebanyak Typo...

Jangan lupa comment yaa...

Aku sayang kalean


	6. Chapter 6

Main cast : Mark,Haechan,Jaemin,Jeno,Lucas.

Support cast :Jisung, Chenle, Lami, (Cast akan muncul satu persatu sesuai alur ceritanya).

Pairing : Markhyuck/Markchan,Nochan.

Warn : Boy x Boy, Bl, Typo(s)

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

Haechan, Jaemin, Dan Lucas pun sampai dirumah haechan setelah menempuh perjalanan cukup lama.

Saat lucas sudah memarkirkan mobilnya haechan pun segera menyuruh lucas untuk cepat karena dia sangat khawatir pada ibunya.

Setelah, Mendudukkan haechan dikursi rodanya lucad segera mendorong nya yang diikuti jaemin dibelakangnya.

Lucas terus mendorong kursi roda haechan sampai mereka sudah sampai dikamar ibunya haechan. Saat haechan memasuki kamar dia melihat ibunya sedang membersihkan tempat tidur.

"Eomma?" Panggil haechan.

Ibunya yang merasa mendengar suara memanggilnya pun menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Ah, Haechan. Apakah kalian sudah pulang ? Bagaimana liburannya? Kenapa cepat sekali katanya disana sampai seminggu ini kan belum seminggu masih 5 hari?." Tanya ibunya haechan panjang lebar kepada mereka.

"Kami pulang karena kami mendengar bahwa eomma sakit?. Bagaimana keadaan eomma apakah eomma baik baik saja?" Tanya haechan masih dengan nada khawatirnya.

"Iya, Eomonim. Apakah Eomonim baik baik saja kami sangat mengkhawatirkanmu saat mendengar bahwa Eomonim sakit." Ucap jaemin.

"Sakit? Perasaan mama nggak ngalamin sakit apa apa." Tanya ibu haechan bingung.

"Apa?, Katanya eomma sakit stroke?" Jawab haechan dengan nada hati hati.

"Apa?. Hahahah... Apa yang kau bilang haechanie eomma tidak sakit seserius itu eomma hanya sakit kepala saja hingga pingsan.mungkin hanya kecapean aja." Eommanya berucap sambil melihat mereka bertiga bergantian.

Jangan tanya ekspresi mereka bagaimana?. Tentu saja, Mereka kaget Mulut mereka tidak berhenti menganga. Mereka bertarung dengan batin mereka sendiri.

Saat cukup lama dengan mode terkejutnya. Haechan langsung menatap mata lucas dengan tatapan membunuhnya.

"Siapa yang bilang eomma sakit stroke haechanie?" Tanya eommanya.

Haechan pun segera menunjuk lucas dengan jari telunjuknya yang sedang berasa disebelahnya. Sedangkan, Jaemin masih menatap tajam lucas, Sama seperti haechan melihat lucas tadi.

"Hahaha... Mungkin kau salah baca lucas-aa, Yang sakit bukan eomonim tapi suami dari bibi kim tetangga sebelah. Aku menyuruh kalian untuk membawakan oleh oleh buah buahan dan makanan bergizi untuk suami bibi kim." ibu haechan menjelaskan kepada mereka bertiga.

Lucas yang mendengar itu hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal dan tersenyum kaku.

"iya, bibi mungkin aku salah baca"

Ibu haechan yang mendengar itupun hanya tersenyum melihat ketiga orang yang disini.

"Eomonim, Jika ada kabar atau apapun itu jangan beritahu lucas. eomonim kan tau kalau lucas itu kayak gimana. Pasti dia baca pesan bibi sambil matanya masih tertutup". Ucap jaemin sambil menatap sengit lucas. Lucas yang ditatap seperti itu hanya melihat dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"Iya, Jaemin lain kali Eomonim akan memberitahumu mulai sekarang. Hmm, jadi kalian tidak membawa oleh oleh apa yang ibu suruh?" Tanya ibunya haechan kepada mereka bertiga. Dan mereka bertiga hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Ya sudah, Nanti ibu beli sendiri saja. Kalian cepat mandi ini sudah jam set 7. ibu akan memasak untuk sarapan kalian."

Ucap ibunya haechan dan berlalu meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Dasar! kau itu bisa baca tidak sih! Hampir saja jantungku mau copot dengar bahwa ibuku memiliki penyakit stroke! kau mendo'akan ibuku cepat mati yaa!?" Ucap haechan dengan nada emosinya kepada lucas.

"Hey! Haechan! Aku tidak punya niatan seperti itu yaa dasar! Bibi lee juga aku anggap seperti ibuku sendiri!" Ucap lucas membela dirinya sendiri.

"Menganggap ibu apanya?!, Hey kalau kau menganggap bibi lee itu ibumu lalu kenapa kau tidak ada niatan membaca pesan bibi lee dengan jelas haa!?" Ucap jaemin yang sedang sama memarahi lucas.

"Kalian kenapa sih marahin aku mulu! Capek tau dengernya aku! Dasar yaa kalian para uke rempong. Min, Seharusnya kamu tu yaa gak boleh jahat jahat kayak gitu kan nanti para seme atau cewek jadi gak suka ama kamu. Kamu, Juga chan. Jangan galak galak nanti mark malah ninggalin kamu loe." Ucap lucas.

"BODO AMAT!!" Ucap jaemin dan haechan bareng.

"Udah yuk min, kita keluar aja dari sini sepet mata aku lihat orang yang modelnya kayak lucas gini." ajak haechan pada jaemin dan setujui oleh jaemin.

Mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan Lucas yang saat ini mengeluarkam sumpah serapah pada kedua temannya itu.

.

.

.

Disisi lain seorang pria berparas tampan. Dengan rambut hitam legamnya berjalan dengan sepedanya menuju kesebuah tempat.

Saat sampai ditempat itu. Yang ia yakini adalah villa, Dimana kekasihnya saat ini tinggal. Dia segera memarkirkan sepedanya tepat didepan pintu dan mengetuk pintu villa itu.

Kalian tau siapa pria itu?. Ya, Pria itu adalah Mark Lee kekasih dari Lee haechan.

Mark terus mengetuk pintu villa itu tapi tetap saja tidak ada jawaban.

"Haechan-aa?, Apa kau didalam?"

"Haechan! Jaemin ! Lucas! Apa kalian didalam" Tetap tidak ada jawaban.

"Haechan! Jaemin! Lu-"

"Tuan, Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Suara seseorang tiba tiba mengagetkan mark.

"A-ah, Ahjussi, Apakah ahjussi tau orang yang ada dirumah ini dimana?"Tanya mark kepada seorang pria paruh baya itu.

"Oh, Tuan jaemin dan teman temannya sudah pulang tuan. Semalam, mereka tampak buru buru kata mereka ada urusam yang sangat penting tapi saya tidak tau itu urusan apa". ucap pria paruh baya itu menjelaskan.

"Ah, Begitu rupanya". Ucap mark.

"Iya, Tuan kalau begitu saya permisi dulu tuan" Ucap orang itu berpamitam kepada mark.

"Ah, iya ahjussi, Terima kasih atas infonya" Mark tidak lupa berterima kasih kepada pria itu dan membungkukkan badanya.

"Apakah, Aku harus menyusul haechan ke korea?" Tanya mark kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Baiklah, aku akan menyusulnya" Setelah mengucapkan itu mark pun segera mengambil sepedanya dan berlalu pulang untuk mengemasi barang barangnya.

.

.

.

"Eomma, Lucas, Jaemin!!" Panggil haecham setengah berteriak.

"Ada apa haechanie? Kenapa teriak teriak seperti tarzan heum?" Tanya ibunya.

"Iya, Haechan. Kenapa teriak teriak ada maling?" Tanya Lucas.

"Eomma lihat!" Haechan berseru sambil menyerahkan amplop coklat kepada ibunya. Ibunya pun segera mengambil dan membukanya.

Setelah, membukanya senyuman ibu haechan tidak berhenti terpancar diwajah cantiknya.

"Ini serius haechanie?" Tanya ibunya tidak percaya.

Lucas dan jaemin yang penasaran pun segera bertanya ada apa. Ibu haechan pun segera memberi kertas itu kepada jaemin dan Lucas.

Saat sudah membacanya mereka tampak terkejut dan bahagia.

"Haechan-aa, ini serius?, Kau diterima masuk di korean's university?" Tanya jaemin tidak percaya.

"Iya, Ini serius".

"Selamat haechanie/Haechan-aa!" Ucap ibunya, Jaemin , dan Lucas bersama.

"Terima kasih". Setelah itu mereka memberi haechan pelukan hangat.

Sungguh, mereka sangat bahagia sekarang karena, haechan diterima di universitas yang selama ini di impikannya.

Bagaimana sih irang tidak bahagia diterima di universitas impiannya dan korean's Universitas itu adalah universitas yang berisikan siswa siswi berprestasi. Tak jarang semua orang masuk di universitas besar dan terkenal itu.

Maka dari itu mereka bertiga sangat bahagia haechan diterima ditempat itu.

.

.

.

Sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah terpakir indah di depah halaman rumah yang juga tidak kalah indahnya.

Setelah memarkirakan mobilnya. Mark segera turun dari mobil dan membawa kopernya dan masuk kedalam rumah yang cukup besar itu.

"Mark, Sudah pulang?" Tanya kakaknya jaehyun kepada mark yang diangguki oleh mark. Mark segera menjatuhkan tubuhnya cukup keras di sifa ruang tamu.

"Dimana daddy dan mommy?" Tanya mark pada jaehyun yang sedang asik nonton film kesukaannya.

"Mereka sedang diluar kota dari minggu kemarin mungkin besok akan pulang kenapa?"

"Tidak apa apa"

Setelah itu suasan kembali hening jaehyun kembali asik menonton filn di Tv dan mark yang sesekali memejamkan matanya.

Tiba Tiba suara pintu rumah terbuka cukup keras. membuat jaehyun yang serius melihat film kesukaannya terlonjak kaget. Begitupun mark yang sedang memejamkan matanya langsung membuka matanya.

"Mark!" Suara intoriter itu membuat Si orang yang mempunyai nama langsung menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Appa? Appa sudah pulang cepat sekali. Katanya ap-"

"Apa ini!?" Kata appanya sambil melempar beberapa kertas ke muka mark.

Mark segera mengambil kertas kertas yang berserakan itu. Dan membacanya satu persatu.

Setelah membacanya dia terkejut dengan Tulisan yang tertera dikertas itu.

"Bagus kau Mark! Manusia macam apa kau ini heum!!Setelah menabrak seseorang hingga kakinya lumpuh lalu kau menghamili Yeri yang bahkan anak dari klien kerja appa dan sekarang kau dikeluarkan dari kuliahmu gara gara kau memukul seseorang hingga orang itu koma!" Ucap Appanya dengan nada emosi.

"Sayang, kita selesein masalah ini baik baik kita ajak bicara Mark baik baik yaa?" Ucap ibunya sambik mengelus punggung suaminya guna meredahkan emosi suaminya.

Suaminya pun mengangguk dan berjalan nenuju sofa untuk duduk dan diikuti oleh istrinya.

"Bisa kau jelaskan mark?" Ucap Mommynya pada mark.

"Daddy, sebenarnya aku juga gak mau terlibat masalah serumit ini. Daddy, tau aku sangat takut untuk menolong seseorang yang tertabrak itu karena bisa saja aku masuk kekantor polisi daddy. Lalu, kehamilan Yeri aku tidak rau kenapa Yeri sampai hamil. aku juga takut bertanggung jawab dad. karena , aku masih muda untuk itu semua. Dan berita aku memukuli orang itu. Dia yang memulainya duluan dad. Dia tidak terima saat aku tidak bertanggung jawab pada Yeri karena, dia sangat menyukai Yeri dan dia tidak terima dengan itu" Jelas mark panjang lebar.

"Mark, kau tau. Mommy, Daddy, dan Hyungmu Jaehyun tidak pernah mengajarimu seperti itu mark. Mommy bahkan mengajarkan untuk kamu menjadi laki laki yang bertanggung jawab. Sebenarnya, Mommy sangat kecewa melihat kamu seperti ini Mark. Seolah, kau tidak pernah peduli dengan ajaran mommy. Dan menganggap ajaran mommy itu tidak berguna bagaikan sampah mark." Ucap mommynya dengan nada kecewa.

Mark yang mendengar itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Sambil, mengucapkan maaf berkali kali.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kuliahmu mark?" Tanya Jaehyun pada mark.

"Aku akan mengurusnya sendiri Hyung" Jawab mark pada jaehyun. Setelah, mengucapkan itu dia segera mengambil dan memeberskannya kertas surat yang berisi bukti bahwa dia dikeluarkan dari kuliahnya.

Saat, Sudah selesai membereskannya dia segera membawa barang barangnya dan berlalu meninggalkan keluarganya menuju ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Haechan! kau sudah bangun nak?." Ucap ibunya sambil mengetuk pintu kamar haechan.

"Iya, Bu. Haechan udah bangun." Jawab haechan dari dalam kamar. Tak lama kemudian, Haechan keluardari dalam kamar dengan pakaian yang sudah rapi.

"Wah, Apakah anak ibu ini bangun sendiri?" Tanya ibunya sedikit tidak percaya.

"Iya, Bu segitu tidak percayanya sih ama Haechan kalau haechan bangun sendiri." Ucap haechan dengan nada kesalnya.

"Iya, Iya. Ibu percaya." Ucap ibunya sambil mencubit pipi chubby haechan. Setelah itu, Ibunya membantu mendorong kursi roda haechan untuk menuju ruang makan.

"Sarapan dulu yaa chanie. Ibu sudah memasakkan masakan kesukaanmu." Ucap ibnya haechan sambil memberi piring yang berisikan makanan kesukaan haechan.

"Wah, Ibu Memang yang terbaik." Ucap haechan sambil mengacungkan kedua jempolnya pada ibunya.

"Masakan ibu juga selalu enak" Haechan berucap dengan mulut yang sedang mengubyah makanan kesukaannya.

"Makannnya hati hati haechanie nanti tersedak." Ucap ibunya memperingati.

"Kau berangkat dengan siapa?"

Tanya ibunya.

"Aku, berangkat dengan Lucas. Karena, tempat kuliah kita kan searah bu." Ucap haechan sambil menyuapkan suapan terakhirnya dan mengambil susu hangat yang disiapkan ibunya tadi.

Saat, sudah selesai memakan makanannya. Dia berpamitan pada ibunya untuk pergi menuju Campus impiannya itu. Ibunya pun tidak lupa berpesan pada haechan jika dia harus berhati hati.

Haexhan menunggu kedatangan lucas dihalaman depan rumahnya. 15 menit kemudian suara klakson mengagetkan haechan dan manpaklah Lucas yang turun dari mobil sport warna Hitamnya.

"Apakah kau menunggu lama haechanie?" Tanya Lucas pada Haechan.

"Tidak, Bantu aku." Jawab Haechan sambil merentangkan tangannya kepada Lucas agar Lucas mau menggedongnya masuk kedalama mobil. Melihat itu pun Lucas segera sigap menggendong Haechan dan meletakkannya dikursi penumpang disampingnya. Dan tidak lupa dia menyimpan kurdi roda haechan dibagasi.

Saat, Semua dirasanya sudah beres dia segera menaiki mobilnya dan berjalan mrlajukan mobilnya menuju Korean's University temapat Kuliah

haechan.

.

.

.

Setelah, Menempuh perjalan beberapa menit mereka pun sampai di Korean's University.

Lucas segera menolong haechan untuk turun dan mendudukkanya di kurdi roda.

"Apa perlu aku mengantarmu sampai kedalam Haechanie?" Tanya Lucas.

"Ah, Tudak perlu Lucas-aa. Aku bisa sendiri kok. Jadi, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Berangkatlah ke campus nanti kau akan terlambat. Terima kasih tumpangannya dan maaf juga kalau aku merepotkan" Ucap Haechan sambil tersenyum kepada Lucas.

"Baiklah Tapi Janji kau harus hati hati yaa?" Ucap Lucas sekali lagi.

"Iya, Lucas."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu yaa. Janji, Yaa baik baik aja?"

"Iya, Lucas. Sekarang berangkat nanti telat."

"Yaudah, Aku berangkat dulu yaa." Setelah, Lucas perpamitan pada Haechan dia pun segera melajukan mobilnya dan berjalan menuju Campusnya.

Haechan terus menyusuri koridor Campus ini sambil mulutnya yang tidak berhenti menganga melihat campus korean's high school. Tiba Tiba ada suara yang membuatnya menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Haechan!" panggil orang itu.

"Mark Hyung" Ucap haechan antusias dengan senyuman manis yang mengembang diwajah Imutnya.

"Haechan, sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Mark.

"Ah, aku kuliah disini hyung. Aku anak baru. Dan aku kesusahan mencari kelasku." Ucap Haechan samvil memanyunkan bibirnya. Mark yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum lucu.

"Ya, udah kalau gitu. Ayo aku bantu. Hmm, ngomong ngomong kau Masuk jurusan apa chanie?" Tanya mark pada haechan.

"Sastra. Kalau tidak salah kelasnya Sastra-B" Ucap haechan sambil mengingat ingat.

"Ah, baiklah. Ayo aku antarkan." Ucap mark sambil mendorong kursi roda haechan menuju kelas sastra-B.

"Ngomong Ngomong. Hyung kok ada disini?" Tanya Haechan.

"Aku Juga berkuliah disini chanie. Aku mengambil jurusan yang sama denganmu. Hmm, kita kyaknya jodoh yaa diamnaoun kamu berada aku selalu ketemu sama kamu." Ucap Mark.

"Apa sih hyung!" Ycap Haechan sambil menutupi pipinya yang merah dengan tangannya.

"Oh, Iya. Saat, Aku jemout kamu di Villa kamu kok gak ada kamu dimana. Kata orang penjaga Villa itu kamu udah pulang karena ada Urusan. Emang ada Urusan apa?" -Mark.

"Ah, Itu. Kata Lucas ibuku terkena penyakit stroke"

"Benarkah, Lalu bagaimana keadaan ibumu haechanie?"

"Hyung, Untuk saat ini gak usah khawatir deh. Ternyata, Yang terkena stroke itu tetanggaku bukan ibuku. ibuku hanya kecapean aja kok gak dakit separh itu."

"Oh, Syukurlah. Berarti kamu kena tipu Lucas?"

Haechan mengangguk. Mark yang medengar itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Sudah sampai. Ini kelasnya" Ucap mark pada haechan. Yang sibuk mengagumi Ruang kelasnya yang vukup besar.

"Chanie tidak usah berlebihan seperti itu. Segeralah masuk. sebentar lagi acara penerimaan siswa barunya dimulai." Ucap Mark membuyarkan kekaguman haechan. Haechan yang mendengar itu segera mengangguk dan berterima kasih pada mark. Dan berlalu pergi memasuki kelasnya.

Mark yang melihat Haechan sudah masuk dengan semagat pun segera meninggalkan kelasnya haechan dan menuju Ruang kepala sekolah untuk menyelesaikan permasalahannya.

"Aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin agar aku tidak dikeluarkan dari sekolah ini. Dan agar aku bisa menjaga Haechan" Monolog Mark pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

Halo~

Maaf yaa kalau Updatenya lama. Makasih Buat semua orang yang menyempatkan waktunya membaca FF abal abalku ini dan memberikan Review nya kepadaku.

maaf juga kalau ada penulisan kata yang salah dan Typo yang bertebaran.

-Makasih sebanyak banyaknya yaa..

-Luv U kalean...*{}


End file.
